


You'll Do

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: The Fusion Zone [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Guide Tony DiNozzo, M/M, Sentinel Steve McGarrett, Sex, Tony leaves the MCRT, Top Steve McGarrett, Wolf Spirit Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Steve McGarrett doesn't do average and a Guide who has hidden that he is online from everyone - Is just the right fit.Tony won't be staying on the Seahawk for long but he's sure Gibbs will do just fine with the MCRT.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: The Fusion Zone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252703
Comments: 927
Kudos: 1621





	1. Swirling Passions

Based on the short: Chapter 5 of the Fusion Zone collection - [You'll do.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674157/chapters/55764955)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Swirling Passions of the Sea**

The rain fell pretty consistently, but Tony couldn't find it in him to care. He stared out at the vast blue sea in all its magnificence and tired to find his calm. The Seahawk had been great at helping him to refind his centre after all the drama he had endured, but it wasn't foolproof. 

He'd been tempted to dive into the bottle, but the swirling emotions around him meant he'd been forced to take a different approach. There was no chance he would have been able to stave off the feelings of the entire ship, not at the same as trying to find the bottom of the bottle to deal with his own emotions. He'd taken up yoga and meditation after his plague episode, and that had given him the chance to build up shields to keep out the world.

He'd shut down in the time after the shootout in the desert so no one would notice him. Vance decided to send him to a ship as punishment, and it was almost perfect once he'd figured out a strong enough shield. Tony knew he was online and should seek SG support, but he refused to saddle a sentinel with his sorry ass before he'd dealt with his own issues. 

_ He should have known wishes didn't always work with natural instincts.  _

~*~

A new voice startled him out of his musings, "You okay there?" 

Three weeks ago, Tony would have answered with a negative, not just a 'No' but a 'Hell no.' Today he was able to say. "I'm not bad, Commander."

Steve tilted his head to the side and figured out the mystery of why he'd felt the need to talk to the Agent Afloat. His team had told him he was new onboard and kept to himself which was unsurprising considering his role. Steve had still felt compelled to join him, and if there was one thing he didn't ignore, it was his gut. When he stepped closer, it felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, he whispered, "You're online."

Tony froze because he'd managed to hide in DC in front of some mighty sentinel and guides. He'd managed to avoid ever being in the area of the Prime Sentinel pair as he didn't want to push his luck. Still, much to his own surprise, he found himself answering honestly. "Yes. Six weeks and counting."

Steve stood next to him at the guard rail, not wanting to spook his Guide. Steve chose to adopt the same tactic of just staring out at the calm sea. The sea had always soothed him ever since he was first shipped away by his father. If his Guide was using it as an anchoring method, then he wasn't going to spook him. He found himself trying to understand the rationale behind his Guide's actions, "Why did you want to hide out on a boat?"

Tony snorted because that was only a question a Sentinel could ask. Then again, looking at the SEAL, Tony doubted his Sentinel had hidden a moment in his life unless a mission called for it. "Commander, you should know I've been an expert on hiding my entire life."

Steve knew that tone all too well and decided to cut through the layers of formality. If his Guide wanted to hide from him, he wasn't going to make it easy. "It's Steve, and I don't think you can truly hide when you look like you could play James Bond."

Tony smirked coyly at the Sentinel because Steve wasn't exactly  _ average  _ in the looks department himself. He had to point out, knowing it would be a surprise, "Do you know that you are the first Sentinel to notice I am online?"

Steve grinned, feeling way too pleased by that fact, probably more than he should be at this point. "Is that so?" 

Tony turned to face the SEAL commander and took in his features, and wow, this man was all his wants wrapped in a gorgeous-SEAL package. Tony wanted to say something witty but whispered, "You are just too much for me."

Steve stepped closer, feeling bolder and following his instincts. He knew deep down in his bones that this was his Guide, and he was willing to fight to get him. "I'd say that I am just right," and Steve was teasing himself. He wasn't touching his Guide because Steve knew the minute he did - all bets were off. He wouldn't make skin contact with the Agent without his permission as it would be wrong on every level. 

Tony huffed but didn't step away because Tony wanted his Sentinel, which was crazy considering they had just met. He was guessing this was probably covered in those classes he'd skipped by not registering as online. Tony might not know why, but he trusted his gut, and Steve was  **his Sentinel** . Tony could see that his Sentinel was enjoying his internal conflict. "You're going to be one of those smug sentinels, aren't you?"

Steve was now openly grinning. It seemed his Guide was no longer hiding as he could sense more and more of his Guide. Steve was sure in his bones that this was his Guide, so he would be the bold one. "How can I not be smug with you as my Guide?"

His Guide was sad and defensive. "I'm not a SEAL."

McGarrett snorted because the man might not be a SEAL, but he was hardly a defenceless snowflake. Still, he was no stranger to insecurities, and he wanted to reassure his Guide. "You're an Agent Afloat who is now carrying more weapons on him than some soldiers I know. I get the impression you are exactly what you need to be when the situation calls for it."

Tony smirked because he should have known Steve would be able to sniff out his knives. "That's turning you on, isn't it?"

"How could it not?" Steve answered, and the distance between them had shrunk to nothing at all. It was like they both understood the importance of this initial time and were holding off until they were both sure of their feelings. 

Tony stopped resisting the urge because whatever his previous thoughts on the matter seemed to fall out of his head looking into McGarrett's eyes. "I hope you're ready for all of me."

Steve pulled him into a full-body hug, greedily glutting all his sense on Tony. "Tell me, your cabin is private."

Tony nodded, trying to remain professional even as the bonding instincts kicked in. "I need to tell the Captain I am out of action for ..."

"A while."

_ ~*~ _

Steve was nipping at his Guide's bottom lip, the minute they were through his cabin's door. It was a single berth and offered a semblance of privacy, and Steve was glutting himself on Tony's scent. It was the strongest in this room, which was perfect. Steve took a second to move them to the bed because he had so many plans, and they all involved them being horizontal. 

Tony was pulled to the bed and laid out for his Sentinel, and he was in heaven as his Sentinel worshipped his body. It was the most seductive kissing anyone had ever done to him, and if he wasn't careful the foreplay alone was gonna kill him. His Sentinel was stretched over him, kissing each and every muscle that Steve could find. And it was clear that he was using his enhanced sight to find any hotspot on Tony's body. 

Tony's brain was slowly being reduced down to pure instinct, and he was not sure how much more he could take. He had kept such a tight hold on his senses that now when he needed them, he was finding it hard to let go of his angst. 

Steve felt his distress, "Don't worry, Darlin. I will help you relax."

Steve had reached Tony's nipple's and his stunning Sentinel teased him looking up through his lashes, and informed him, "Don't want you to be quiet."

The nip with just the right sting meant there was no chance of him being quiet. Tony loudly groaned as he started to unwind and pushed back against the bites, quietly demanding more of his Sentinel's attention. 

As far as Steve was concerned, he was going to show Tony just why he mattered and how he would be cherished. Steve continued to lick and suck and bite a path down to the prize. He spent time playing with Tony's belly button, especially as it turned out to be a hotspot. He really wanted to take the weeping, straining erection into his mouth, but he hasn't finished mapping his Guide's body. He pulled away, and half begged, half demanded, "Turn over please."

Tony struggled, as his brain was a little lust fogged to turn over quickly. He kept rocking gently against his Sentinel's body wanting so much more but knowing their ancient dance wasn't complete. He moaned when he felt Steve's tongue guide a path straight down his spine. It was wondrous, his senses and shields were adapting and working on absorbing his Sentinel. He froze for a second as he felt the warm, wet muscle finally breach him because he'd never been rimmed in his life. He may have been adventurous, but this was something too intimate for a casual hook up. He wondered now if it was his latent instincts denying something he wanted to share only with his Sentinel. 

Steve savoured the scent, and his ears were straining and committing his Guide's heartbeat to memory. His Guide was so responsive and clearly never been rimmed before. In fairness, most Sentinel's shy away from the act, because it often caused many Sentinels to zone out. 

Tony didn't bother to hide his moans or bite his lip as his Sentinel was just that good. His Sentinel was teasing his rim, and it was killing him slowly. He could sense what Steve wanted, and he finally gave in and begged, "I need you in me."

He received a feral grin in return, and he heard the snick of a lube cap. The fingers teased only momentarily at his entrance, with one teasing circle before one finger pushed inside. He moaned louder than ever before as he bucked on that one finger, but wanted more, and he wasn't afraid to demand it, "I want more."

Steve chuckled low and on an octave reserved for sex, "Pushy. I'll give you everything that you need." Almost as if to prove it, a second finger was added to the mix.

It was perfect for Tony, he started to feel full and when he felt his Sentinel start to scissor him. He arched upwards and earned another throaty chuckle. 

Steve could feel the bonding start to complete itself - he had sight, hearing, taste, smell, and now all that was missing was - touch. 

Tony was no stranger to sex, in fact, many guides were sexual beings. However, with Steve, it was better, even more than when he was solving a mystery. He writhed, unsure of whether to go back or forth. He was lost in the warm wet sensations, wrapped deliciously around his cock. And his Sentinel was a fucking tease as he was swirling his tongue lazily like it was fun, and not driving him out of his mind. He was thrusting back and forth, enjoying the heat surrounding his cock, and then the fingers tagging his prostate. It was unsurprising that he was about to blow his load.

Steve groaned, feeling the heightened sensation of his hair being pulled. All he did though was suck harder, wanting the taste of his Guide. Steve didn't have to wait long. Tony exploded down his throat, and he hummed as he licked his Guide clean. It was a little animalistic, but Steve couldn't handle Tony smelling like anything else yet. It was going to be bad enough when they had to leave this room and suffer through five thousand different scents. 

Tony was trying to do the right thing and let this go at the Sentinels pace as tradition implied it should be. Still, sometimes a guy can be wound up beyond all reason. "Come on Sentinel. Fuck me!"

Steve growled, and that should not be hot. Tony felt his Sentinel slowly and deliciously breach him. As Steve slid inside his body, it was the impetus Tony needed to let go of all his shields to encompass Steve as well. He felt the minute the bond snapped into space as it was the second that his Sentinel froze, his dark eyes blown wide in awe and love, "Guide!"

Tony's moan broke the spell, "Sentinel!"

_ Tony, nor Steve would ever be alone again, and they were going to be magnificent. If he hadn't been so focussed on his Guide - He would have seen  an arctic wolf playing with a lion.  _

  
  



	2. A New Adventure

**Chapter 2: A New Adventure**

Steve woke slowly and revelled in the combined scent of him and his new Guide. He was still impressed that Tony had hidden his abilities, it showed he was a sneaky one. Steve knew that Tony was worried about slowing him down on the SEAL team, but he wasn't concerned. He didn't know who had done a number on Tony's confidence, but he would devote himself to making them pay.

Tony's eyes fluttered open, he didn't think he'd ever felt this relaxed. He couldn't help but comment, "I can feel your smug satisfaction from here."

Steve shrugged but didn't let his arm loosen from his around Tony. "You're right, I am smug, but if you're that coherent, I am doing things all wrong."

Tony chuckled and felt his own need ramp up, "I know, I thought SEAL's and Sentinels had stamina."

Steve whipped them around, so he was lying on top of his sassy Guide. "Is that right?" 

Tony nodded, not backing down from the challenge. He didn't know he could feel this  _ light _ . He hadn't realised that as much as he protected his Sentinel's senses, Steve protected him by pushing away other people's emotions. "Yep, what are you going to do?" 

Steve growled, much like his lion spirit animal would, and sprang forward. He was always going to meet all challenges head-on, especially sexy ones. 

~*~

Time was moving forward, Tony knew it as a fact of the universe, but all he could feel was Steve's hand gently stroking along his back. It felt so sensual, and Tony was acting like his spirit animal. In fact, Cobalt was arching his spine on the floor, rubbing up against the mountain lion next to him. 

"This is too good," Tony whispered not fully believing he got to have this for himself.

Steve started to kiss along his spine. "Oh, Tony we're just getting started."

Tony stopped being passive, but the words hit home. They were bonded now, and it was stunning, and Tony totally got the hype over the whole thing. The sad thing was he was a realist, and a planner, so he knew that real life would start as soon, they left this room. 

"You're way to pensive when we've just had mind-blowing sex."

Tony chuckled but continued to lean into the kisses. "You can feel how much I am enjoying it, so don't be coy."

Steve sighed and started to use his hands too to distract his Guide, "You're talking too much."

"It is my superpower," Tony replied breathily. "We're going to have to talk about jobs and the future."

Steve stopped cold, sensing his Guide's worries. "I would never ask you to leave the job you love."

Tony could see the sincerity on his Sentinel's face just as much as he could feel the truth of the words. He loved that Steve would make that offer, but he hadn't a different wish. "You know I don't much like my job right now, and if you don't think I will slow you down. Then I am game to stay by your side."

Steve grinned thinking of just how his Guide's skills would support his chase of the Hesse brothers. "I know you will be an asset, but that is for later. Right now, we should be bonding."

Tony looked sheepish, knowing his doubts had almost doused their bonding rut. "Sorry."

Steve shook his head, lips trailing up his Guide's chest. "You can make it up to me."

Tony flipped them over so that he could do just that. 

~*~ 

Steve knew they would have to leave the room, but he found himself reluctant. It was the first day they had felt the need to get dressed. He didn't realise how loudly he was broadcasting his emotions, but Tony was teasing him.

Tony smirked at his grumpy Sentinel. "You're a SEAL, and you will get grumpy if you go too much longer from your calling."

Steve couldn't deny the truth in his Guide's words. He wanted to explain what was driving his mindset at the moment. "I need to catch two brothers, and I know you will help the investigation."

Tony smiled softly, knowing that when it came to their pursuit of criminals, they were on solid ground. The only good criminal was one who off the streets, "I am about to place a call to SECNAV. He likes me and will let me switch quietly until we're ready for people to know more."

"You know we're going to have to register the bond." Steve pointed as it was their duty, especially considering their power level. 

Tony shrugged, knowing it to be the case, but not quite ready to face it. "We will once we've finished your hunt. You and I both know, we're going to make the news, and that is bound to reach your criminals' ears."

"The Sentinel Centre may force the issue." Steve pointed out, no stranger to them being forceful in their attempts at getting him to bond and be a part of their community in the past. The trouble was he felt more at home in the Navy than he did in the Tribe. Still, if they had sent Tony - he might have been persuaded.

Tony knew there would be testing and a decision about territories and where they would be based but that could be a little difficult considering Steve's work for Naval Intelligence. "Are you ready for that declaration?" 

Steve shook his head, "Not even remotely."

Tony was in perfect agreement with Steve. "You know the good news is if we're telling SECNAV we can hide behind him until after you've hunted ..."

"The Hesse brothers, they are number three and four on the most wanted list and have to be taken down." Steve declared, knowing how badly his instincts were screaming that they were a danger to the world. 

"Then we hunt them down before we deal with the rest of the world," Tony promised.

Steve could sense Tony's eagerness to be part of the hunt. "You want to help me?"

Tony nodded shyly. "I'm an investigator, and you have a challenge so I can't think of a better reason."

Steve bit his lip, worried he was going to be considered one of those overbearing Sentinels. "You won't mind being seconded to Naval Intelligence?" 

Tony shook his head. "We'll see what Davenport decides on, and I am guessing you're team has just got a liaison officer."

Steve kissed his cheek. "Good, none of us are built for diplomacy."

Tony couldn't shake the image of Steve and his team, in full tactical gear sitting down in the middle of the Senate. "Well, it is a good thing that I have some experience in the matter. Shall we phone SECNAV together or do you want to go and brief your team?"

Steve linked their hands together. "I think we start as we mean to go on. Together."

~*~

Davenport was surprised by the call, he knew he'd given DiNozzo his number after an operation the agent had assisted in. "Hello Agent DiNozzo, what can I do for you?" 

Tony sighed, which was never a good sign. "Well, Sir. I have a problem, and I am hoping you will be amenable to my solution."

"Why?" Davenport asked warily.

Tony knew uttering his next words would most likely see the end of his career at NCIS, and he was okay with it he realised. "You know, after Director Sheppard's passing ... I may have failed to admit that I came online as a Guide."

"That was not in any report."

Tony chuckled, but it was oh so cynical. "Well, Sir, I am excellent in hiding all emotions, and it turns out even when I am a guide I can do the same."

Davenport groaned because it would take someone with excellent control and power to hide coming online considering it was a traumatic event. "You're going to give me a headache, aren't you?" 

Tony wanted to pout as it wasn't his fault, but he considered the outcome, and he was struggling to care. "Well, Vance sent me to a boat to cool my heels. It is not my fault that I met a hot Sentinel Seal, who is my perfect match."

Davenport knew who it would be, "You're talking about Lt Commander McGarrett, aren't you?" 

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you say you are stuck on a ship?" Davenport asked, thinking about what DiNozzo had started off his conversation by saying.

Tony could hear the growing anger in the SECNAV's voice. "Yes, Sir." He knew what chain reaction he was setting off but didn't care one bit. "Director Vance didn't seem to think my skills were what he wanted on the MCRT."

"I see and where would you rate yourself on the Guide Scale?" Davenport asked him. 

It was only his genuine respect for the man and a quick check with Steve that he was honest. "We've bonded Sir and when we finally let them test our connection... We'll blow the curve."

"Of course you will, you have never done a single thing by halves. Why would this be any different?" 

Tony could hear the amusement in his voice, or he might have been worried. "Would you object to me being loaned to Naval Intelligence?" 

"If you are choosing to follow your Sentinel and his team, then I feel sorry for our most wanted. Good hunting, you're reassigned effective immediately as a Federal Liasion to your Sentinel's team. Tony make sure you bring me some big fish."

"Yes, Sir." Tony and Steve remarked at the same time. 

Davenport signed off with a curt, "I know you will do the Navy proud. Now it seems I need to have a chat with my new Director."

Tony looked to his smug Sentinel and shook his head. Steve just grinned ferally, "It saves me a job."

Tony pounced on his Sentinel. "I don't care about NCIS anymore. I have you, and they can go screw themselves."

~*~

Gibbs had been called to the Seahawk for a case, which he was confused about because they had DiNozzo, "Why?"

Vance looked aggrieved about something but was unwilling to share the reasons for his anger. "I need it solved, and it isn't yet."

Gibbs was confused because he knew the name of that ship thanks to it being where DiNozzo was sent to like a naughty child. "Are you telling me DiNozzo can't solve a jumper?"

Vance broke a toothpick hearing his ex-agents name, but it was interesting to see that Gibbs was out of the loop for once. He was in a mood with his MCRT leader, so didn't bother to share the details. He'd only just stopped having his ears ring from Davenport chewing him out. "Go solve my murder."

Gibbs huffed but left the Director's office and started to bark orders at McGee to get them a transport out. It had taken him longer than its should, and he'd remonstrated him suitably. Tim hoping to distract Gibbs' glower on the plane, asked his boss, "Is that where Tony was sent?"

Ziva snorted. "If he is such a hotshot, why does he need our help?"

Gibbs growled. "Be sure to ask him when we get there."

He knew that mistakes had been made, but Tony must have dived pretty far into a bottle if he couldn't solve a jumper case. It worried him because as upset as he was with his protege that was a level of grief that was difficult to come back from, and he would know from his own experience. 

~*~

Gibbs was welcomed to the ship by Captain Owens, but he noticed the absence of his SFA. He would have expected Tony to be there to greet their team. "Where is DiNozzo?"

Owen snorted at the question. He was quite annoyed to lose an agent afloat of his calibre but knew he couldn't get in the way of the newly bonded. "Bloody McGarrett. It turns out he was DiNozzo's Sentinel. It took one bonding night, and he is running off around the globe with McGarrett. He did politely ask if I could pass a message to you though, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs felt like his feet were unsteady, and it wasn't from the waves. It was the idea of Tony online, it must have happened in the shootout, and details about that case made much more sense. Wow. Vance was pissed because he'd been chewed out for losing a guide of Tony's calibre. 

"You'll do okay." Owen's repeated.

Gibbs snorted because that was classy and sarcastic. Tony picked the words with care and precision. He was now seeing what it was like when he was the one left in the dust. 

McGee and David didn't get it. "What does that mean?"

Gibbs chose not to enlighten them. "It means we have a case and you both need to pull your weight because DiNozzo won't be picking up the slack. Can a petty officer lead us to the case files?" 

_ He would make it right with DiNozzo if he got a chance.  _

  
  
  



	3. Training Fun

**Chapter 3: Training Fun**

The plane took off, and the team's next stop would be their new temporary base. The team whistled seeing the aircraft that Davenport had sent them. They still weren't too sure why SECNAV was being so nice to them, but they wouldn't complain. 

"I gotta say, boss, I love the fact you're a Sentinel?" Anders remarked. 

Steve didn't get it, but Tony did as he was no stranger to uncomfortable transports. "Your second is enjoying the comfortable plane ride your status sees the team enjoy."

"It is a nice plane." Steve offered. 

Tony snorted because it was the best and most expensive one on the Navy roster. "So we've got a place at Norfolk so we can train and hunt down your criminal targets."

Anders tilted his head to the side because DiNozzo sounded keen to train them. It was his experience that most would run in the other direction rather than willingly train with them. "You sound like your eager to train with us."

Tony's smirk was teasing. "I am not just a pretty face, Anders. I am not breakable."

"You've survived the plague. You're plenty badass." 

Tony chuckled ruefully, he should have known they would have done background on their leader's Guide. "That sucked, and I will tell you that full messed up story sometime."

The communications specialist snickered at that tone. "That sounds like a fucked up story but now let's talk about something truly screwed up, like the Hesse Brothers."

Tony gleefully accepted the data packet and was handed a new data tablet with their data encryption protocols. "Ooo cool toys."

"Stick with us, we'll show you a good time."

It said something about how deep Steve trusted his team because most Sentinels would have ripped a person's head off for that tone. In the case of military senses that had been known to be literally rather than figuratively. 

Tony just shook his head. "You're lucky, Steve is so chill."

The whole team swivelled their heads to look at him askance, but they missed the bemused look Steve gave him. They would learn soon enough that he was never going to be the stereotypical Guide and would delight in messing with their expectations. 

~*~

Tony saw the base and remembered the last case that brought him here. He didn't feel an ounce of regret for leaving the MCRT. Steve must have caught his complicated feelings because he asked. "Are you okay?" 

Tony nodded and offered a small smile. "Ignore me, taking a moment and realising I am not sorry."

Steve glared, knowing the source of the turmoil. "I can still go and find the Gunny."

Tony shook his head, and he needed Steve to understand his sentiments. "Why? I got the better end of the deal. I get you, a fresh start and new challenges. You can leave him to his miserable existence because he doesn't want to escape it."

"We'll blow them into the dust," Steve assured Tony.

Tony shrugged. "They are not important. What I want is a tour of our space, and the latest intel for the Hesse brothers."

Their conversation stopped short seeing two infamous men standing in front of them. They should have known that Steve bonding would have caught their attention. 

Ellison smirked, "I told you that you would find your Guide."

Steve knew there was no point in denying it even if they had hoped to go under the radar, it would have been tricky. "I did, but he is a sneaky one."

Blair rolled his eyes because he couldn't wait to test the strength of the new Guide. "Is that what we're calling hiding your shaman level abilities form everyone?"

Tony winced because that tone was a little frosty even if it was deserved. "It was not like I didn't have them under control."

"Yeah, but your ex-director could have seriously harmed you if you weren't a natural shaman."

Tony knew what he meant and could concede it wasn't his smartest choice. "Yeah, but I blocked everyone out. I created a wall so thick around myself that no one was able to sense anything, talented or mundane alike. Well, there was one exception, but I am finding that he is okay."

Jim knew that Tony would keep Steve on his toes, which is what the talented Sentinel would need. "Look, I know from SECNAV that you have a time-sensitive case. We don't want to cause grief ... we're here to protect you but as soon as this case ends we want to do your evaluation."

"I am not a fan of schools." Tony pointed out. 

"Your schooling would suggest something different, Dr DiNozzo," Blair replied, matching sass with sass.

Tony pouted. "Hey, let a guy keep some mystery."

Jim could tell the pair would become best friends. "You know Steve I could tell you what would happen from finding a brainy federal agent, but I am going to let you figure it out."

Anders, Smallman and Crusher watched the most infamous pair just waltz away. Anders was the one brave enough to say it out loud. "What just happened?" 

Tony grinned, "We're rumbled but not grounded. We can work in those parameters."

Steve nodded because he was in perfect agreement with Tony. "We need to do your baseline tests."

"I am not a SEAL."

Steve just gave him a droll look, like he knew what Tony was hiding but was, for now, letting him play these games. He would only have a small window for pretending anyway.

~*~

Tony looked at the room and saw Steve's team hovering on the bleachers in the gym. "You lot can't find any entertainment."

Anders smirked, "You say you're not a soft guide. We want to see the evidence."

Tony snorted because it wasn't going to get a rise out of him. "You know that won't work with me right and you do remember I was a Federal Agent before I was your boss' guide."

Anders shrugged, "We're sure the boss won't hurt you but don't worry, Crusher is here to patch up your wounds."

It was quite amusing to Tony that the biggest, most muscled guy on the team was the medic. "Yeah, yeah." His eyes lit up with the sticks, "Can we?"

Steve smirked."This is not Pacific Rim." He'd seen that movie as it had been a group outing as it had appealed to their love of big action movies and over the top budget special effects. 

Tony pouted, "We're hotter than they ever hoped to be?" 

Steve chucked the sticks that would serve as Eskrima sticks. It was his favourite hobby as it helped settle thoughts as well as serve as a form of protection. Tony centred his mind and looked to use his newly ingrained instincts to help him with an advantage. 

Tony took a casual stance. "Are you going to stand around and look pretty?"

Steve growled and stalked forward. He knew that most would expect him to go easy on Tony, but it wouldn't serve either of them. He needed to know just what his Guide was capable of and that wouldn't happen if he coddled Tony.

Their sticks met with a clang, and Tony's smirk was going to get him in trouble. Steve parried back, and both twirled to a defensive position. 

Steve could feel his Guide's confidence and could tell there was some training, and he let himself trust his bond. They went at it properly.

He could hear his team's comments, but he was focussed on the sparring match. 

On the bleachers, Crusher asked curiously, "Do you think this is a form of foreplay?" 

Anders tilted his head. "Only McGarrett would find a GQ model who is badass enough to keep up with him."

Smallman snickered. "We are gonna kick so much ass, I can't wait for us to catch up with our bad guys."

Tony snickered when Steve used a sneaky tactic to land him on his ass. "You know big guy I don't mind you on top but in front of your team?" 

Anders shouted out. "If you want to make it a show we can't stop you."

Tony snickered because if the team thought he was a shy retiring guide, they would be in for a rude awakening. "Steve and I are not the shy retiring types, but there is a time and a place."

"Someone should tell Crusher that because he forgets. A lot."

Tony wasn't fooled for a minute because even if he didn't know, they were considered the elite of the elite teams. He knew that Steve would not be able to tolerate such incompetence, Tony was sure his Sentinel was allergic to it at a genetic level. 

~*~

It was being allergic to incompetence that saw their team doing intelligence gathering three days after Steve and Tony had bonded. `

Tony was listening to the latest information being relayed to the team. He was forming patterns and ideas in his mind. "What is their modus operandi in the situation?

He'd read the data packet, but Steve had been tracking them and learned their quirks. It was the little details that didn't always make it into the written report that could break open a case. 

Anders slammed his fists on the table. "This doesn't make sense."

"Why?" Tony asked calmly. 

Anders knew it was a genuine question, and it was a reminder that Tony was new to their team. He explained it as succinctly as possible, "They don't split up ever, they are so tight you would think they are a bonded pair like you and the boss."

Tony might have questioned if the brothers were a bonded pair, but it was rare like less than 1% of recorded sentinel-guide couples. It was just one thing - there had never been a Sentinel-Guide pair caught engaging in criminal acts. 

Steve shook his head and looked at their board. "No, they don't split up because that would stop their chaos. So if Anton is in Asia, why can't we find Victor?"

Tony tilted his head to the side. "So they have a reason, they're planning something. Does this fit into a bigger picture?" He was thinking about his own life experiences. "What would little Micky have done if this was him."

"You think it is planned?" Steve asked, curious because he was all for the hunt, but his Guide had more insight into criminal tactics in some ways. "Little Micky?"

Tony looked sheepish, "Sometime soon, I will explain my time under in the Mob. It's cool they still like me." He saw the incredulous looks, but Tony shrugged it off. "I think if I knew who was after me, and they were a badass SEAL I would make contingencies, so who would be your weak spot?"

Steve gave the question some serious thought. "We're still under the radar just about, and my sister drifts and doesn't always use the surname, but my father is in Hawaii. It wouldn't take much to find him, he is a retired Detective."

Tony stared at Steve and offered his insight. "I'd check the ports and ships that would be heading to the island. If I was looking to spring a trap, then I'd be observing on the island choosing to play a longer game."

Steve nodded at Smallman, he was there as a tech specialist. Sure enough, the man's keys danced across the keyboard, and five minutes later a hit appeared on the screen. "Score one for the Guide, boss."

Steve breathed in slowly and cooled the mounting anger. Tony had been right, they were going to attack his family for leverage if Anton was caught. He had to approach this cooly, so they could catch the bastards he'd devoted nearly five years on and off to this chase. "Bastard."

Tony touched his arm, they were not going to be demonstrative in front of the team. Still, Tony wasn't going to ignore the anger rolling off his Sentinel. "We'll get him, knowing where he is means we can go two for two."

Steve's smile was like a snake, well, one that was ready to spring. It was precisely the right thing to say to him. His anger gave way to his analytical, strategic mind, "You're right, so what do you say you check out where I grew up?" 

Tony grinned because he would be the wildcard that the Hesse brother's hadn't planned for and he was more than ready to exploit it. "You want me surfing without you superSEAL?"

Steve had to rein in his possessive tendencies, that struck immediately thinking about his gorgeous Guide on a beach. He must have been bad as Makoa started to weave around his legs, turning visible for a few minutes. He petted his mane and calmed down, and knew he didn't like it but to protect his father - he would survive. "You can get access to resources around there, and talk to the LEO's in a way I'd never manage."

Tony couldn't argue with the logic. "I'll order surveillance. Will your Pops be happy we're using him as bait?"

Steve shrugged because it was difficult to say as they hardly had the closest relationship. It didn't matter how tortured their relationship was, he didn't want him murdered. "He will appreciate the capture, and I will appreciate him still breathing. We'll deal with everything else once the bastard is taken care of one way or another."

Tony huffed because it was easy for Steve to say it, but it would be another thing for him on the ground. "You know I am pretty sure that we're supposed to meet your father together?" 

Anders was fascinated because he'd followed the conversation and it was crazy how in sync they were in such a short time. He wanted to check he was on the right lines, "You're going to Hawaii?"

Tony nodded. "That is right. It's about time I got to a beach."

"And your bonded Sentinel is going to Korea?"

Tony frowned because he was sure that was what they'd just been talking about. "Why not? You mean you are suddenly going to stop watching Steve's back because he has a guide."

Smallman didn't get it, he'd done the SG course at the academy, and it wasn't computing with what he was hearing. "I don't get it? Aren't you built to be in pairs and like distance is a bad thing."

Tony chuckled because he was well aware of the lore, and knew that if they did this, they would come to the notice of the SG council. The scrutiny was worth saving his Sentinel's father and apprehending a criminal. "Depends on what you judge territory to be, doesn't it Smallman?"

"I heard you all have an area you feel attached to, or, is that crap too?" He had to ask trying to find out if the entire module was crap.

Tony was coy. "We do feel attached to an area."

Anders was now frowning along with Smallman because he didn't get it and Steve started to snicker. "Come on, if we all play our parts we will have two Hesse brothers in cuffs by the end of tomorrow."

  
  
  



	4. Home, Sweet Hawaii

**Chapter 4: Home, Sweet Hawaii**

Tony looked on as Steve, and the rest of the team loaded the chopper with their vital equipment. They were heading to Korea with a refuelling stop somewhere in Europe. Tony knew they could split up, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about leaving Steve's side. He'd only just started to realise that the bond was permanent and something that couldn't be taken away from him. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

Steve nodded, but there was an element of nervous energy. He knew he could be too much, and he didn't want to be that way with Tony. "I may call you a lot once you're out of my natural hearing range."

Tony shrugged, not seeing the big deal. Steve was a newly bonded Sentinel, so he expected his instincts to be in overdrive. "Yeah, you tell me when you pass the Atlantic because that is when I expect you to lose Sentinel coverage." He took a deep breath before whispering, "Let's hope the next 48 hours are the last ones we have to spend apart."

"You're ridiculous, but you're mine." Steve declared as their heads rested against each other.

"Sir, you gotta kiss and run if we're going to get this bastard."

Tony had a wicked glint and just like he'd informed the team - he wasn't shy and retiring. He wanted to give Steve a kiss that could last him two days and be an incentive to get his ass home in one piece.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and let go of his Sentinel. "Go and get your man, and I will get mine, and then we'll party."

Steve nodded and let so much more flow their bond of things that he wanted to convey but had for too long kept concealed from the public. 

Tony was looking forward to learning all the mysteries of his Sentinel. He suspected it would take a lifetime.

~*~

Tony was on the Navy transport to Pearl as it was the quickest way to get to Hawaii and see that Jack McGarrett stayed alive. He knew Steve would struggle mightily should anything happen to his father. The man might not be in his life, but he was an anchor in Steve's stability.

Tony decided to take a quick nap as he was feeling restless. He knew that sleep might be a rarity in the next few days. A beautiful white wolf appeared in front of him and interrogated  _ him _ . "Where is your Sentinel? And what the fuck is going on?" 

Now, most people would freak out if an animal started to talk to them, but not someone with shaman abilities. Tony knew it was Blair asking, or should he say demanding to know. "Hello to you."

Blair, or his spirit animal, growled it was hard to tell. "Don't play coy with me."

Tony chuckled, "Blair I have been doing that all my life and I am here to stop a good man dying and Steve is going to get the other one. We're safe, and this is our choice."

"And your Sentinel is half away across the world?" 

Tony nodded and sighed. "Yep."

"I'm going to put you through your paces when we finally get a chance to grade your skills." Blair ominously promised. There was only legend about pairs being able to split over such distances, and it hadn't been seen since the earliest records of their kind.

Tony shrugged. "Looking forward to it but for now I need to focus on catching a real nasty bastard ... Wish me happy hunting."

"Your Sentinel is rubbing off on you."

So weird hearing that tone from a wolf. Tony was so going to learn how to have these conversations via the spirit plane as it was too strange. Although it was so cool that they could use their spirit animals like Patronus' with their permission, of course. 

"So not in the way I hoped," Tony muttered. 

~*~

Tony walked into the Hawaii PD and flashed his Naval Intelligence badge. He'd been given it upon landing at Norfolk, which would make these chats easier in theory. "I'm looking for Jack McGarrett."

The Sergeant on the desk got defensive. "Who wants to know?" 

Tony held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "I am passing a message on from his son."

"He doesn't like strangers." The Desk Sergeant remarked, clearly not convinced by his explanation. 

Tony had an easy smile, but he stood his ground. "I'm really not a stranger, but this is a conversation I would prefer to have with Jack McGarrett."

It was clear she still wasn't trusting him. However, she wasn't stupid and decided to pass the problem up the chain, so to speak. "Detective Williams."

Tony sized up the Detective immediately, and he might not have been on the island long. Still, this guy was definitely not a native. 

"This Naval Agent is asking to see Detective McGarrett."

Detective Williams was now glaring, but it lacked any aggression. "Now why would you want to do that?" 

Tony was still calm, knowing that Williams was looking for an argument. "If you're willing to drive, I will tell you all about it."

"Tell the Cap I am off playing tour guide."

The Sergeant smirked. "I will tell him all about your good intentions."

Tony was guessing by the tone that it wasn't altruism, but he preferred someone who was straight-talking. 

~*~ 

Danny Williams actually liked Jack McGarrett, the man had retired last month, but he wasn't a dick. He was one of the few people to willingly welcome into the department, so he wasn't going to let anyone roughshod over him. He didn't get that vibe from the Agent. 

"So what should I know before we get to Jack's place?" 

"Is he as stubborn as his son?" 

Danny shrugged because he didn't have enough information for comparison, "I've never met the son as he is an active-duty SEAL. I know Jack is proud, but I can't judge his character. You would have more information."

"Now what makes you think that?" Tony asked, wondering just what conclusions he'd already reached. 

"You're McGarrett's guide, right?" 

Tony smirked, "You don't see my Sentinel around, do you?"

Williams snorted. "The aura coming off you, I suspect that you have considerably more range than my ex-wife's new douchebag."

Tony winced because it was known to happen. "She found her perfect match?" 

Williams shrugged. "What can you do? He is a better businessman than Guide, but I apparently have a perfect Sentinel only she is in the Academy and wants to finish it."

Tony thought about it, "Well at least you know you will have compatible jobs."

Williams just glared at him. "You can say that smugly bonded."

Tony outright laughed at that comment. "You have no idea how wrong you are. Once we deal with this bullshit, I will buy a beer and tell you all about it."

Williams pulled up at a house overlooking the beach. "Well hope your ready because we're here."

~*~

Tony wondered if there was a protocol to this conversation. He was pretty sure Steve was going to owe him forever. 

"Danny, what brings you here?" Jack McGarrett asked, showing his easy manners. Tony could see the family resemblance between him and his son. 

Williams shrugged because he had no idea. "I am playing driver, this is Agent DiNozzo."

"What is wrong with Steve?" Jack immediately asked, seeing the badge and coming to the wrong conclusion.

Tony winced. "Nothing yet, he is pursuing a dangerous individual, but when he left base this morning, he was backed by his team they were in top shape."

"You work with him?" The older man asked, and Tony could definitely see the two men were related. 

Tony had a fond grin. "Comes within the description of being his guide, although it is a fairly new thing."

The old man was quick as a whip, "It would have to be as the community would have announced it."

Tony smirked because ordinarily, that would be true. "It is being covered up by Guide Sandberg and Sentinel Ellison until an appropriate time, but I have been informed that we will be put through our paces."

Williams clapped Jack on the shoulder and showed his sense of humour. "Congratulations. It's a Guide Son-in-law."

Jack beckoned to the seat in the living room. "Where are my manners? Please sit down, so what can I do for you?"

Danny looked awkward as he got the impression this was family business. "Should I come back?"

Tony shook his head because he wanted his father-in-law comfortable. If he were relaxed, then he was less likely to make risky choices. "If Jack trusts you, then I am happy for you to stay."

_ It turns out that Jack McGarrett is as stubborn as his son and refused to move from his house or accept any protection.  _

~*~

They stepped out of the house and Danny didn't get it. The Guide wasn't annoyed. DiNozzo also didn't strike him as the type to accept no for an answer.  "Are you going to accept what Jack said?" 

Tony looked amused by the question. "I will, of course. support his decision not to accept police protection."

It was said in the tone of someone who had swallowed the rulebook, but with a hint of rebellion. It was a tone that Danny was intimately familiar with as he used it himself. 

"But?" Danny pressed him.

Tony was smug, "It's been a long time since I have been a police detective and I just want to get to know my father-in-law. What's his favourite meal?" He asked innocently.

Williams snickered because DiNozzo had style for an agent, "He has a weakness for some of this pasta from _Carlettis_ , and you can't go wrong with Masalada's."

Tony grinned conspiratorially. "I am okay with that, and now I have some stealth protection to plan. Plus, I need to check on my Sentinel." He took a deep breath, "I don't want him to do something rash when I am not there."

Tony loved the way the Detective didn't ask the obvious question of how could he be so far away from his Sentinel. 

"The glamorous lives of guides, right?" 

Tony snickered because they didn't cover this in the literature. He may have skipped the classes, but he had read up extensively on the subject, "You know I can't wait for you to meet your true match so I can tease you."

"Don't get me started." The blonde huffed because he was trying not to think about the age difference. It must have shown on his face because DiNozzo wanted to reassure him. 

"Just think how pissed the ex-wife will be with you having a hot, young badass Sentinel."

You know what? That did make Danny feel better. "So are you sticking around?" 

Tony had no idea. He did like the way the islands did business, and he felt connected to the land. He wouldn't say the pull was powerful, but it was there under his skin. 

"That depends on Steve."

"Are all SEAL's crazy?" 

Tony couldn't help but tease him. "As crazy as Guides who uproot their entires lives from New Jersey to move to the islands."

Danny shrugged because it wasn't a big deal. In fact, in his complicated life, it was one of the most straightforward choices he had made. "I had to my baby girl is here. Rachel is being a bitch, but thanks to the Sentinel Act, she can't stop me seeing my daughter."

Tony could feel the unconditional love the Guide had for his daughter. Wow, the ex must be a stone-cold bitch to even try and limit their contact. He was guessing if Danny was protected by the act, she was a latent Guide. 

"You're okay, Williams."

Williams sighed, "If you're gonna listen to me bitch about my life, I think it should be Danny."

"Tony." He had a manic grin as a plan formed. "So listen up to my plan-B to keep McGarrett's stubborn ass alive."

"Plan B for  _ Bait. _ "

Tony sighed because it wasn't ideal, but if Jack wasn't going to allow them to offer close protection, then they may as well use it to their advantage. _"It is not as bad as it sounds. I have a plan."_

  
  
  



	5. B for Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters contain homophobic slurs used by the Criminal in an attempt to bait Tony - it fails bit be warned.

Tony had a plan, and it was a good one but of course, Steve had changed it up by letting him know early this morning that they planned to grab Anton Hesse that afternoon. Tony had not had much time to get to know his father-in-law, like a day, but he had had a plan.

Tony knocked on Jack's door just after one o’clock, which was a perfect time to just drop by conveniently with lunch, which just so happened to be the pasta and malasadas. "Hey, Jack. I just had some time and thought we should have a chat before I pull Steve back here to have a word with you instead."

Jack pursed his lips with annoyance, "I may have retired, but I can look after myself."

Tony smirked because he'd heard that exact tone used by Steve, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want to know my sentinel-in-law."

"And just where is my son?" 

Tony shrugged and played it coy because there was no point in tipping someone's hand if they were listening, "Around. I could tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe me and, it is definitely classified."

"It is a little odd that you're bonded and not joined at the hip," Jack remarked, half asking a question. Tony had no doubt that the man would have been a demon in the interrogation room. 

Tony grinned at John and blithely ignored the question. He laid the food out he'd brought with him on the table which Steve and Danny had reliably informed him was a favourite. "Come on, eat, and let me enjoy this view. While we eat, you can tell me a load of embarrassing stories about Steve. I want some good ammunition."

Jack couldn't help but respond to the positive energy from Tony. His son was a lucky guy, and he was hoping he got the chance to know Tony a lot better, "You could have this view every day if you and Steve settled here."

Tony rolled his eyes, but there was a lot to like about Hawaii. "I'm thinking about it, old man. Quit meddling."

John sat down on the lanai and passed a plate of meat over to go with the pasta and other dishes Tony had brought with him. He didn't bother to hide the hope from his voice. "You're thinking about it?"

It would depend on Steve and the Navy, but there were important things to consider. They had no attachment to one particular area, but they would need a home base, or they would attract way too much attention. It was also fated in some ways as the Alpha Guide Sentinel pair of the island had recently passed away due to old age.

"Steve is chasing his terrorist all over the world, but you know what? I miss being a cop, so it might be nice, but the Navy is Steve's life so we'll need to have a discussion. It would be great if he could be stationed at Pearl." Tony remarked wistfully. 

There was a knock at the door, and both men looked at each other. John frowned as he wasn't expecting a visitor, and thought it best to check. "Anyone know you're here?"

Tony shook his head because he barely knew anyone on the island. "Nope, the list of people who know I am on the island is you, Danny Williams, and Steve."

Tony could sense the waves of hostility around the front entrance, and he knew that Hesse was here. "Looks like Victor is here. I'll stay frosty, but be careful." 

Jack patted him on the shoulder because he could see the internal conflict. The thing was he may have retired from the force, but that didn't mean he had lost his training. "I am not going to let a criminal go free if I have a chance at seeing him behind bars."

Tony could hear the front door open and then shut, but he didn't hear John say a single word. That can't be good. He slipped into the kitchen area, not wanting to be stuck outside if things went sidewards. He needed to be in the house, and right now, he really wished Steve had visited recently because there would be way more weapons. Tony could hear what sounded like a chair being dragged along a wooden floor. Tony heard Jack grunt as he was thrown onto the chair.

Tony needed more information before he reacted, but he put a call through to Danny and left his cell in his pocket so the entire conversation could be recorded. It would also trigger a police response which was definitely needed. Although Tony knew that all would be said and done by the time they arrived.

~*~

John hissed at the smack. "Who are you?" He was playing to the audience as Tony had already briefed him on the threat.

"Victor Hesse, and your son, well he's arrested, my brother. So we are going to have a little chat about a fair trade." Victor seemed only too eager to tell them about his plans. "I'm just going to have my friend here set up a connection. Apparently, it is hell trying to get a signal to Korea, but I am willing to make an effort for my family."

Tony took a deep breath because he'd suspected it would happen, but he'd hoped he'd have time to set up a trap. He needed to have his smarts because Victor and Anton Hesse took up numbers three and four on NCIS' most wanted. Tony didn't know if it was brave or stupid of Victor to come with only one accomplice, but it worked in his favour. 

Tony was conscious that he needed to find the right time because only fools rush in. He made cautious eye contact with John, letting him know that he hadn't been abandoned. John was a pro, so he never gave an inclination that they were being watched. 

"Tell your son how much you love him." Hesse sneered, shoving the phone to Jack's ear. "You know sons and fathers should talk more."

Tony could hear Steve shouting on the phone for his father. He calmed fractionally realising Tony was close, so he must have picked up on his Guide's heartbeat. Tony heard the cock of the gun and seeing Hesse was so focussed on Jack, Tony seized his opportunity. He slipped behind the man and announced his presence by pressing a gun into Hesse's spine and whispered. "One more word from you, Victor and your brother will see you next in a cardboard box."

Victor growled because he couldn't have come this close only to fail at the last hurdle. He tried to play it cool like he still had the upper hand. "I pull this trigger and Johnny here goes bye-bye. All Stevie has to do is let my brother go." 

Tony seeing how freaked the hacker accomplice meant Victor hadn't picked for brains. He was already freaked and holding his hands up to avoid being harmed. Tony didn't blink at the useless threat. He knew Steve would be able to hear his words even with the phone on the floor. "You should know then that if you do that ... then I'll shoot you in the spine. You'll live, and you will still be in prison with your little brother, but you will need his protection for the rest of your miserable life."

"Who the fuck are you?" Victor demanded to know who was the wildcard he'd missed who was so spectacularly fucking up his plans."

Tony snorted but was hardly going to answer his demands. "That's unimportant. So what are we going to do Victor... Do you see yourself as alive or dead?"

Tony would give the bastard credit, he was calm considering all his plans were coming unravelled. Victor still thought he was in control of the situation, and smugly remarked, "Now the way I see it, there are two of us and one of you."

The Hacker whimpered as Cobolt made his presence known. Tony's Wolf was pinning the Hacker to the wall - his claw perfect poised to cause harm if he moved. "How is he solid?" 

"Are you being rude about my spirit animal? He is stunning and a far better a being than you could ever hope to be." Tony exclaimed annoyed at the turn of this conversation. He was still exploring his connection with his spirit animal. 

Hesse started to sweat. "You're a Sentinel?"

Tony shook his head, projecting waves of calm. "Nope, I'm the Guide."

"Well, this fucks everything up," Hesse said stupidly. 

Tony was done bandying words with the bastard. "Choose now. 60 seconds because Steve needs me."

Hesse wasn't stupid, this Guide was dangerous and far more combative than the average one. He wouldn't win here, and he needed to live so he could fight another day. Victor had associates that would help break free if needed, but that couldn't happen if he was dead. As much as it pained him to do so, he put his hands up slowly and let himself be cuffed. 

Tony didn't like it because he didn't need to be a Guide to know that he would be seeing this guy again. The man radiated danger, and he felt like a threat to the tribe, but he wanted Steve by his side before he had that conversation. "You have the right to remain silent..."

John had jumped off the chair the minute he was free. "Is your Wolf going to let me cuff this bastard?" 

Tony snorted, "Put these on Vicky's friend and then talk to your son. He's screaming himself hoarse even though being a Sentinel he should be able to hear it."

It was a subtle rebuke, and John marvelled at the physical sensation he felt from the lick of his tongue. John did just that. "Steve. Son. Calm down. I'm okay, and I'm so glad your Guide was here visiting."

Tony chuckled, seeing Victor's glare. "What? It's a modern world, Vicky and have you seen Steve?" Tony shivered. "He's simply irresistible... It's not my fault you didn't do your research."

Steve didn't have a guide a week ago, but Tony didn't have to share that lit bit of information. 

"But McGarrett, he is an asshole who is all work and no play."

Tony being an asshole, gave him a suggestive smirk knowing it would rile him more. "Well, Vicky when you know, you know, and Steve plays with the right incentive."

Tony may have been sassy, but he hadn't moved his gun from Victor. He was a threat, pure and simple, and would be treated like one. He did, however, pull his own phone out. "Sorry, Danny. Crisis averted, but I need my phone."

Tony cut the rant off by calling SecNav directly. "Sir, I need a team capable of securing Victor Hesse at my location. I don't want to cause you a headache, but I have no intention of a jurisdiction fight with say NCIS."

The last thing he needed was to deal with his old team. He was trying to keep his mental space as balanced as possible. It wouldn't be easy if he had to deal with Gibbs and his rules. 

Tony didn't blink at Hesse who was staring at him like he was trying to figure out the mystery of Tony. "What?"

"I will kill you, your little fag SEAL boyfriend and burn your whole world to the ground," Victor promised with just the right glint of crazy. "I don't care if he is a Sentinel a bullet will get him just like anyone else."

Tony made a mental note of slightly stupid because a sentinel of Steve's calibre would actually hear the bullet coming. "Don't be an asshole bigot on top of a stupid criminal." He wanted Victor to know that his threats had zero effect on him. "You'll have to get in the queue. Steve and I aren't too sure who has the most, but we'll compare soon."

Davenport's voice was back on the phone, and he couldn't hide the glee in his voice. "You will have a SEAL team there shortly to help you escort him back to Pearl. We'll make permanent arrangements after that ... I am so glad that you are currently seconded to Naval Intelligence. You should consider McGarrett's team assigned to Pearl for the foreseeable future. Get me actionable intel, and I'll let you have some downtime with your Sentinel."

Tony grinned because he was going to do it anyway, but it never hurt to have incentives. "Yes, Sir, and thank you. Sorry for disturbing you."

"DiNozzo, you just helped apprehend a serious thorn in my side. I can forgive you a disturbance. Congratulations on your bonding even if I have had to deal with Jim Ellison threatening me to take care of his proteges."

Tony didn't know whether he was pleased by the attention or worried to have the Alpha Prime Sentinel Guide pair declaring they were of particular interest. He was chalking it up as a win, just like having apprehended Victor Hesse. Tony couldn't wait for Gibbs to find out who was the arresting agent. He didn't care what they thought in reality, but he was only human, and he wasn't above petty joy. 

~*~

John McGarrett had his world tilted on its side the last few days, but he was beginning to realise his life wasn't over. He didn't know if he deserved it, but he had a possible chance of reconciling with his son. He couldn't believe it had taken a gun being held on him to have a talk with Steve, but things were already changing, and he guessed the man standing guard in his living room was the reason. 

Steve sheepishly said, "Dad, can I speak to Tony, I need to level off."

Jack had a wry grin, as he handed the phone over, "My son wants to speak to you."

Tony took the phone and even then he didn't let his gun waver. He knew the Seal team would be here soon, but until that point, he was not letting his attention wane for even a second. "Hey, I wasn't going to let him shoot John, he'd just fed me BBQ and beer."

"I know, right?" Tony smirked. "Well, I spoke to Davenport. Your buddies are going to come and keep me company and ... Well, I'll catch you up when you get back home."

Steve didn't give a shit that he was in the company of his men and they'd only bonded recently he knew it in his bones. "I fucking love you."

"I know."

"I cannot believe you just Han Solo'ed me," Steve said in disbelief. He was riding a hell of a high. For a minute, he'd felt his whole world crumble only for it to change the very next second.

"You can because you know me." Tony finished. "Come see me and tell me in person."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony looked over the calm sea and grinned to himself. "It is a beautiful place." He looked at Victor, "You should have gone to the beach instead of fucking with my family."

Hesse sneered, trying to maintain his menacing reputation. "You think this is all so funny, I am going to make you eat your words, little Guide."

Tony stood up to his full height, and Cobalt appeared at his side ready to attack. Tony spoke up but you could hear the growl of his spirit animal in his voice. "You don't understand what a powerful Guide can do, and Victor, there is nothing little about me."

John smirked, seeing Victor's shock at someone talking back to him but said no more - as the SEAL team had arrived. The door being open meant they just walked through the door. 

The Commander of the SEAL team took in the scene before him. It was quite hilarious out of context - a man in a designer suit, and retired Detective sitting on a couch, whilst watching over one of the most wanted criminals in the US. He didn't hide his wicked grin, adding. "Pick up for DiNozzo?"

Tony chuckled at the humour and was familiar with it from having hung out with Steve's team. "Yep, two to go. I'll just be a minute."

Tony went over to John needing to make sure that his Sentinel's father was okay first. "Will you be okay? I don't see much damage, but you know Steve will mother hen you if you don't seek medical attention."

However, Tony shouldn't have been worried because Danny was walking through the door. "Jack! You okay? You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"In here, Tony and his  _ friends  _ are just leaving," Jack explained.

Danny waved the SWAT team back, DiNozzo had said everything was okay, but he was no chump. It was better to be safe than sorry. "You should have told me you were bringing your own friends."

Tony was starting to feel more relaxed now the major threat was contained, and he had a high-quality backup. "Don't look like that. I invited the SEAL team afterwards, Cobalt and I did the heavy lifting." He stroked behind his wolf’s ear who was preening at the praise. 

"Go deal with your terrorist and bring my son with you to tell me all about it." John finished, pulling Tony into a hug. "Danny will mother hen me until you get back."

Tony left to a rant starting from the Guide Detective, but he figured Jack could deal with it. 

~*~

Pearl was just like Steve remembered, and his senses immediately connected this to his instincts. This was home in a way nothing else ever could hope to be - sure he could leave, but he knew in his heart he would always find his way back home. It had been a few years since he'd been here, and so many things had changed for him. "Home sweet home."

Anton Hesse was glaring in his spot on the plane, not finding the same joy in landing. Steve found it was fast becoming one of his favourite looks -  _ glaring handcuffed terrorist _ . "Quit glaring. I am sure if you ask the judge nicely, you and your brother can share a cell."

Anders was still grinning like a loon because for once everything had gone vaguely smooth. He'd been that happy ever since they'd been in US airspace. Steve could understand after having nearly been blown up in Korean airspace despite their planning. Anders wasn't above being cheeky asking his Team Leader, "We are getting leave after this, right?"

Steve snorted because his team was not subtle. "Yeah, Anders, I'll put in for team leave after this."

He got cheers, but his team knew it wasn't entirely altruistic. For once, Steve actually had someone he wanted to see. He couldn’t wait to show Tony around Hawaii and all the places he loved. 

"You cannot wait to see your Guide, right?"

Steve shrugged because his second wasn't wrong. He just needed to see Hesse was secure first because the bastard was setting every one of his instincts on edge. It was only hearing Tony's heartbeat that was stopping him from going feral. He had picked up his Guide's heartbeat the minute they crossed into the Pacific. 

Steve was telling himself that all he had to do was put up with the debrief, and then he could find Tony. After that, he wanted a shower, a bed and in pretty much that order. If they could wait that long - thankfully the base had isolation rooms. "So our team didn't do too badly this weekend. We got Anton and Tony caught Victor and his accomplice."

Crusher was smirking at the proud tone of his Commander. They could all see how proud he was of his Guide, and in fairness, it was impressive. DiNozzo had caught Victor with a fraction of the resources they had used. "He's pretty badass for a Guide."

Steve shrugged but didn't bother to hide his own grin because he was well aware that he had struck gold with his Guide. "I wish I had been there to see Victor's face when Tony destroyed his plan.” He had got some of the details from his Dad and to be honest it sounded pretty great.

~*~

Steve found another benefit to being a Sentinel. His debriefing was done with more haste to allow him to reconnect to his Guide. This whole event had shown them that they could stretch their bond, but it was uncomfortable and something they would be doing only when it was critical. 

Admiral Jenkins smiled at Steve now the debrief was over. "You know I have a treat for you. Your Guide is something else, McGarrett."

It was a good job that Steve was secure in his bond. As the number of people expressing admiration for Tony could set him on edge if he was more insecure. "Sir?" 

Steve had been in the service to know what a double-edged sword those words could be. Jenkins just shrugged, which looked odd in uniform but when you'd reached his level no one was going to attack body language. "Come see your Agent in action. I almost feel sorry for Victor Hesse."

Steve was shown into the observation room, and he saw Guide was in full flow. Tony just sat there writing what looked like a report. He ignored Victor no matter the threat and paid him no attention which for a man with his ego was probably the worst response he could face. 

Hesse sighed, having clearly lost patience with the routine, and asked snidely. "What are you here to do? Bore me to death!"

Tony didn't even look up from his report, but you could hear him clearly. "Well, my boss said I should get you to talk. I figure that's not going to happen ... So I bought my paperwork with me. I don't want to miss my opportunity to catch up."

~*~

Outside the room, both men were searing into their brains the image of Victor's face. Steve spoke softly like he was afraid of breaking the spell Tony was weaving. "How long has Tony been ignoring him?"

Jenkins snorted, "This is the fifth hour by my count. DiNozzo's been very unaffected by anything Victor has said to him."

Steve knew what Tony would adapt his interrogation style to suit the situation. "Oh, he will be whatever you need him to be to get the suspect to talk, Sir."

Jenkins smirked because he could guess that and would dearly love to see the greatest hits of some of his interrogations. "He is certainly showing some of our boys how effective a different approach can be."

Steve watched on, enthralled by the chance of seeing his lover work. "He would deliver training if you asked."

"I might take you up on that when things settle."

~*~

Hesse was glaring at Tony like it would make a difference. "Why would I tell you what you want to know? You've ruined all my plans."

Tony leaned forward. "Well, how will you ever get a chance to kill us if you are in a dark hole? You aren't leveraging the only thing that can keep you from a black site. In case you're wondering ... information is the only thing you can trade."

Victor growled, finally losing his patience with the agent, who had bested him and was now ignoring him. "You are so fucking annoying!!!"

Tony looked up, feigning a perfect picture of hurt - you would genuinely think that he cared for Victor's opinion. "Hey now. I did not come into your house and threaten someone you like. You did that. I'm just here because I have orders to be here with you. You've become repetitive, you are going to kill me, Steve, John, the whole fucking world if you can. I just don't know why I should care. I mean ..." Tony leaned in closer. "You don't think too clearly, do you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Tony sat back now smug, he'd got the unbidden reaction. It was the first step, and now he twisted the knife. "Well, I mean, Victor, come on. You got caught by a Federal Agent who was on holiday because you didn't do your homework."

It wasn't quite the truth, but Victor wouldn't have been upset by the facts. Tony wanted him unbalanced and reacting from instinct, and the best way was to sting his ego. 

He still was stewing from being caught, "How was I supposed to know McGarrett was a fag?"

Tony smirked not rising to the homophobic slur. "Come on, Vicky, it is the twenty-first century, and same-sex Sentinel Guide pairs have been the norm since the big reveal. Don't be sore because you lost today ... I was thinking about the future. I mean you will never get a chance at revenge with your current silence."

Victor frowned because this Guide was clearly whacked in the head and for more than liking McGarrett. It was like he was offering himself as bait, and that was a stupid thing to offer a guy like him. "It's like you want me to come after you."

Tony actually cackled in his voice - shocking him once more. "Well, you won't get a chance if you don't speak up."

~*~

Outside the room, Admiral Jenkins eyebrow's were getting higher and higher - much to Steve's amusement. Although he was smart enough not to vocalise his thoughts, after all, the man was an Admiral. 

The Admiral asked, disbelievingly, "Is he seriously offering himself and you as bait to get information?"

Steve laughed because, in his mind, Tony was a wolf in Armani clothes. It was hardly shocking that people would look at Steve and see a threat - Tony wouldn't have that issue. "He is, and that is fine with me, Sir. Best of all, listen, It's working."

Victor finally started to spill his guts, but the words chilled the men to their bones, as this could cause a political storm that was above their paygrade. 

~*~

Tony was uncaring of what a shitstorm this could cause. He wanted to know who was a threat to his Sentinel so he could start to hunt them down before they came to be a threat.

"So you targeted McGarrett because someone told you to?" Tony wanted to check, and couldn't quite keep the judgement out of his tone. 

"I don't think you understand, Mr Fat is not the type of person you say no to. It usually ends in body parts streamed all over the sea!" Hesse hissed as if Tony had impugned his honour. 

Tony chuckled, and the temperature must have dropped as Victor shivered. Tony didn't know at the moment he was tapping instinctively into Shaman level powers. "Did you ever hear of Tonio DeMarino."

"The Baltimore Butcher?"

Tony shrugged off the other nickname he had earned. "It was the nickname Salvatore Macaluso gave me when I was undercover. Now I liked him, and I sent him to jail. He still sends my Christmas cards. So what do you think I am going to do to you, who is a threat to my Sentinel?"

"You're the Butcher?" Victor was definitely more alert and thinking more carefully about his actions. This was not the typical agent usually employed by Uncle Sam. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the question because he knew what he had done. "I was undercover. and we needed results, and I got them even if I gave my handlers kittens."

This amused Hesse, and he looked at the observation mirror like he knew Steve was behind the glass. You could tell he mentally weighed up his options. "You know what McGarrett and you combined might be enough to take on, Wo-Fat. You will have to find out why he has got such a hard-on for your Sentinel because that is not my business. I think mommy dearest is involved."

And Victor gave them everything they needed. Steve couldn't believe that his mother from beyond the grave was causing him grief. The fact she was CIA was yet another thing he had no idea how to process. 

Tony stood up, "Thanks, Victor."

"Don't thank me. I will get out of prison, and I will still come after you and your Sentinel. It's the principle of the matter." Hesse explained as if it was all very logical. 

Tony chuckled, "You're welcome to try."

~*~

Steve was quite upset that he couldn't drag Tony away to some private room. His Guide was so competent and badass that it was a new kink developing for him. He had to hope but secretly knew, "Please tell me he wasn't telling the truth."

Tony sighed and winced, letting him know the bad news. "Why tell a lie when the truth hurts more?" 

Steve was bewildered, so much so, that Tony started to project waves of calm. "Why would this Wo-Fat be tangled with my dead mother?" 

The admiral showed he was a good man. "You're going to go with your Guide and indulge in some bonding time. While you do that, I will have our best analysts chase down anything they can on both parties and then come at this problem in the morning?" 

Steve could agree that it sounded like a fantastic solution. It seemed their spirit animals were in perfect agreement as they were butting their legs. 

The admiral stepped back in surprise, "They're solid."

Tony had bent down to play with both, "My wolf is Cobalt, and Steve's lion is Makoa. You can imagine they tend to go where they please but will behave unless it is an emergency."

"Okay." The admiral was just glad that the spirit animals seemed to like him. He wouldn't fancy seeing what they could do if their humans were threatened. 


	7. Missing Piece of the Puzzle?

Tony had been willing to separate from Steve to see the Hesse brothers caught, but he hadn't realised how badly he would miss their bond. He didn't think given their bond was only a week old that it would be that strong, but he knew better now. 

Tony could see that Steve was also suffering from their stretched bond. If that were not enough of a clue, their spirit animals stayed visible the whole way to the isolation room. Tony could tell that Steve was keeping such a tight hold of his emotions, he was surely going to explode. Tony knew he had to take decisive action if he was going to keep Steve mentally on an even keel. "Let's change up the plan. I think we should head to the sparring room."

"I'm in a pissed off mood," Steve warned him. He kept thinking about what might have happened to his father if Tony hadn't been around. 

Tony snorted because even the dense duo would have been able to tell that from looking at him. The thing was Tony wasn't scared of Steve and his needed his Sentinel to understand that sentiment. "Good. You should be, but you're radiating anger and grief so bonding won't work. So let's work off some of that energy. I am your Guide, Steve. I may not have your training, but I am scrappy, and you won't hurt me."

Steve knew he'd rather kill himself than hurt the man beside him. He couldn't believe that Tony was so willing to roll with all his family craziness. "I am sorry I have brought my family drama into our bond as it settles."

Tony patted his shoulder and understood all too well the issue. "Well, my mother died when I was eight, and I found her body. Also, my father is not a spy, but he is probably one of the worst con men in the world, so you're not the only one with baggage, so we will just deal with yours first."

Steve knew his Guide was telling him the truth and did appreciate the vulnerability being shown. He squeezed Tony's hand and made the most straightforward promise in the world. "We will make our own tribe and keep out the toxic elements."

There was no doubt in either of their minds that they would be leading their own tribe, and it felt more and more likely it would be in Hawaii. "Amen, now let's go and dance." 

They entered the gym, and there were Eskrima sticks that Tony gravitated towards. Steve wanted to know the rules of engagement, so to speak. "So what are the rules?" 

Tony thought about it, and he needed Steve to focus on his moves as a way to calm his mind. "You watch Pacific Rim?"

"Yeah."

Tony grinned and knew they could make this work, "First to three, but the winner gets to pick positions tonight." The suggestive smirk conveyed everything about what type of position Tony meant.

It worked beautifully, and Steve fell into an exhausted but sated sleep in the isolation room with his wrapped around his Guide. 

~*~

Steve had been given the information by Anders, who looked sorry to be the one to say it to his boss. However, he had triple-checked the facts, and the information could only play out one way, "It seems her death was faked by the CIA, Sir."

Steve didn't get it. "Are you telling me my mother was a fucking operative?" 

Admiral Jenkins confirmed it, figuring rank hath privilege. "I reached out to a friend and confirmed it, Doris McGarrett is _still_ an active agent. Your mother was running and turned Wo-Fat's father in the eighties. He was high up in intelligence, but he was burned, and his family, including Wo Fat, took the brunt of his shame."

Tony groaned, "Which would explain why he has such a hard-on for Steve’s family." He had his phone out, "Excuse me." He visibly put his phone on speaker but took the lead on the conversation. 

"Kort. How are you? Your car, is it running well?" Tony asked as if he was discussing the weather. Steve was learning that Tony was at his most deadly when he was using that tone. 

Kort groaned, "Are you demanding I get you a car to say sorry for the one I blew up?"

Tony shook his head. "No I am on a beautiful Island, and I can get my own car, but you can pay me back in some information. Doris McGarrett, I want everything you know, you see I've just bonded to her son. We have some little psycho, Wo Fat, targeting the McGarrett family. He is too cowardly to do it directly yet, but I want to get ahead of his game."

Kort groaned, "Are you sure you don't want a car?" 

Tony snorted, "I'm a Paddington. I can buy my own damn car. What you can give me is information which is far more valuable. We have civilians that her games could impact. If she doesn't take responsibility for her actions, then I will look at potential sanctions against your whole Agency."

"You won't get them unless you are high up on the Council," Kort remarked, trying to call his bluff. If not, then he would need to warn his bosses that they may have unwittingly stepped on a hornet's nest that they might not be able to control. 

Tony looked at Steve because if he said the next words, then they wouldn't just affect him. He got a nod from Steve because the information would become common knowledge soon enough so they may as well let it benefit them. "Kort because I like you, I will give you a heads up. The Primes want to mentor us personally."

"Fucking hell, I will be in touch. I seriously miss the days you were just Gibb's St Bernard."

Tony laughed heartily because it was amazing how many had been taken in by that mask. He wanted Kort to realise that he was now playing by a different set of rules and should be careful. "Those days are long gone, and I am just getting started, but I won't tolerate threats to the tribe."

"I thought McGarrett was the Sentinel?"

"He is," Tony replied. "Bye Kort, get in touch when you have my information."

Tony ended the call, and the Admiral and Steve traded a look, but Tony wasn't in the mood. He knew they were in disbelief of him casually threatening the CIA. "Look, I have a crazy amount of contacts and favours to burn. You will find that I will burn through the lot to protect our tribe."

Steve was proud, and it was radiating across their bond. "I know, Tony. I don't think the Admiral is used to scary guides."

Tony pouted, "I am a kitten, as long as no one was threatening me or mine."

The Admiral chuckled, "You know what they say, Commander. You get the Guide you deserve."

Steve shrugged, "You won't get any arguments from me, Admiral. With your permission, I would like to pay a visit to my father, and in light of the new information. Check he is secure."

"Go. I get the feeling you won't be completely in the Navy's service for much longer, but you will get all the help we can offer."

Steve saluted and exited the room, not knowing what answers he would get from his father. He just hoped that the perimeter was still secure. He got the feeling they would be seeing Wo-Fat sooner rather than later as his plan had been thwarted. 

Revenge wasn't something that disappeared with one attempt. You kept on digging in deep until it hurt you just as much as the target. It was the saying when you venture on the road of revenge, you better dig two graves. In Steve's mind, The only question was who would end up in the grave?

~*~

They were in a car heading to Jack McGarrett's place, and Tony didn't know where to begin. He figured though that asking his Sentinel was an excellent place to start. "Are you okay?" 

Tony could feel through their bond the roiling emotions even if Steve's face stayed carefully blank. "I have no idea what I should be."

It was honest. The Sentinel side of Steve was all for the fight, but there was a reason they came in pairs. Tony wanted to make sure all of Steve was okay. "You know I can sense the turmoil and being your partner in all things means I want to help." They had worked on it last night, but now they had confirmed that Doris McGarrett was alive it was like a reset. 

Steve snorted at the comment but told him truthfully. "I don't think you realise that your presence is probably the only thing stopping me declaring a Sentinel Hunt."

"Ooh, you want to ask Ellison for one. I will be right by your side." Tony assured Steve because it was the truth. He might not be the Sentinel in their relationship, but he would welcome a good chase. If it helped Steve, he would race around the world to gain the answers his Sentinel needed. 

"Yeah, but my instincts are telling me we need to stay here," Steve confessed. You could practically hear the disappointment in his voice. Tony was guessing if Steve didn't think it unbecoming of a Navy SEAL he would probably be pouting.

Tony could understand trusting your gut even when it went against what you want. "So we stay here. I have more than enough mysteries to sort out untangling Wo-Fat and your mother."

Steve bit his lip. "Are you sure my family won't have you running for the hills?"

Tony knew they would be dealing with insecurities on both sides. "You know I expect you to return the favour when you meet Senior."

"That sounds ominous."

Tony chuckled, but it lacked warmth, "Seeing is believing when it comes to Senior. We'll get through this together."

"Together." It was said with the solemness of a vow. 

~*~

When they got to Jack's, they could hear the Detective's voice and another female voice. Tony looked at his Sentinel because he recognised the voice from yesterdays' news. "Your father is friend's with the Governor?" 

Steve shrugged, as he had no idea. He was guessing from how friendly their conversation was, but he had no personal reference point. "My father sent me to the mainland not long after my mother's _death_ , so I have no idea."

Tony snorted, but this whole affair stunk and was getting worse with every bit of new information. "This should be interesting. Best behaviour if there is a politician in the house."

Steve smirked, but it was as fierce as Makoa's grin. "I am SERE certified."

Tony snickered at the sass but was relieved to see the humour rather than dwelling in the past. "Asshole. You better not leave me to do all the talking."

Steve had a wicked grin, letting Tony think he was tempted by the idea. "I want answers so I won't be staying quiet and that is a promise."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just remember sometimes you can capture more with honey than a grenade."

"As long as you remember who your Sentinel is were cool," Steve replied in a half-joking tone. He wasn’t trying to be an asshole but he did have instincts he couldn’t ignore. 

"That possessive side of yours is so hot, and we'll explore it when we're alone," Tony promised. It was now his turn to need a minute to relax and look presentable. He didn’t much respite because Jack was racing outside to greet them. 

Steve could work with incentives. "Hey, Dad."

Jack McGarrett hugged his son, fiercely, relieved to see him in one piece. "I really like your Guide."

"So do I," Steve remarked, still having not let go of his dad. He whispered, "I am so glad that you're okay."

Jack patted his son's shoulder. "I am okay. Tony made sure I was safe."

"Yeah, he is pretty badass."

The governor stood up to greet them but was smart enough not to offer her hand to the bonded pair. It would be a grave insult to even try and offer her hand. "Sentinel McGarrett. Welcome home. Thank you for your service."

Steve nodded, "Thank you. This is my Guide. Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

She looked nervous, but Steve guessed he was in protective mode and that could be a bit much for civilians. "Nice to meet you Guide DiNozzo. I wasn't aware you had bonded."

Steve played it cool because he could feel her anger - it was making her scent pile acrid. "It was new just before the case against the brothers went hot."

She sighed. "Yeah, I am not happy with how that was managed on our end."

"I am sorry I don't follow." Jack didn't like the censure against his former colleagues. 

She held her hands up in a surrender gesture. "Sorry not in the way that sounded. It is just the Islands do seem to be a weak spot for the criminals who want to gain access to the US. The islands make it difficult to coordinate, and I want you Commander McGarrett to help me fix that."

Tony was suspicious because the bitch was trying to ooze sincerity but was radiating deception. He needed to cut through and see if it was normal politician behaviour, or something much more profound. Tony didn't much care, but if she was aiming to hurt the McGarrett family, then she was going to be in trouble. He was guessing by the look on the McGarrett's faces that this wasn't expected. "How would you envision it?"

"I will give you the means and immunity to go after the worst criminals on the islands."

That sounded too good to be true. Tony could see the allure, but being a lawman knew the danger of such things. "We would need to have our bond verified, and Steve would need to discuss his options regarding leaving active service."

She was surprised by the impediment, "I thought your territory would be Hawaii."

Steve smiled and offered only a vague answer. "It is part of it."

Tony didn't trust the bitch one bit, and he wasn't going to let her know how vast their territory was probably going to be. He put on his 'politician' smile. "We need to formalise our bonding first before we can confirm our suspicions."

She feigned disappointment, "When do you envision this occurring?" 

Tony was oozing sincerity, "Oh the Primes are on their way. They knew given the threat to Jack that we don't want to leave. I don't think it is unreasonable that we have some time to consider your offer ... Will your PA send over the details for us to review? It's just we have to be careful we have an image to maintain as leaders of the area."

It wasn't announced yet, but Steve and Tony knew it was a done deal. 

Tony would give her credit she got the idea she wasn't and excused herself pretty quickly. "In fact. I will head into the office right now. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

Tony waited until she was out of hearing range. "Well, she is a lying bitch and not very good at it. What is her damage?" 

Steve was glaring at the door. "We're gonna find out."


	8. False Faces

Tim had dragged his ass into work, but he was seriously starting to dread Gibbs' mood. It was like nothing he did could ever satisfy him on some days, and caffeine didn't help. He wondered what had enraptured Vance and Gibbs so much. 

It was easy to see it the name changes on their top-ten most wanted wall. Wow. Two names struck off meant someone had had a busy day. He didn't know of any operations taking place, or even hear any gossip. 

Tim wasn't brave enough to ask the Director or Gibbs. He was smart enough to avoid them when they both had severe glares. He did hear a snippet of their conversation though, and it wasn't good.

"Holiday?" Gibbs checked. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but if anyone could then Tony certainly had that luck. 

Vance huffed, "Yep, he was visiting the father-in-law and took him down with just his spirit animal for back up."

Gibbs frowned because his contact had told him that a SEAL team was called upon for support. "So why was the SEAL team called?" 

Vance snorted because that was his favourite part, "DiNozzo didn't want to take any chances."

Gibbs shook his head, "You said Davenport was bragging that Hesse is singing like a canary."

"Your boy broke him by all accounts."

Gibbs looked so sad for just a fraction of a second. McGee wouldn't have believed it, but he'd been watching closely. "He was never mine, and don't let McGarrett hear you call DiNozzo that as I am not going up against a Sentinel."

McGee couldn't help himself and felt the need to interject. "We got the Hesse brothers?" 

"DiNozzo and his Sentinel did that."

Tim didn't get it. He didn't even know that Tony had the potential to come online. He thought Guides were calmer generally. "Why would Tony have come online?" 

Gibbs figured it was about time for some people to get a wake-up call. He'd known they'd been taken in by DiNozzo's little act, but it served his purpose not to point it out. "Trauma. It was the Desert shootout."

"Wait, he was with us for weeks afterwards," McGee said, not comprehending what he knew to be true. To come online and hide from everyone was stunning.

~*~

One person who didn't choose to hide how he was feeling was Danny Williams. Right now, he was heading up the McGarrett drive and noticed the SUV - it screamed armed services, so he was guessing Jack's son was home. He would be interested in meeting Steve considering his Guide was so awesome. Danny had a million and one questions, but there was one thing he was sure of - since meeting Tony, he felt settled in his skin once more. In a way, he hadn't managed since arriving in Hawaii, and it wasn't a feeling he wanted to lose any time soon. 

He knocked on the front door but got no reply, so he shouted, "Jack, are you home?" 

"Round back, Daniel."

Danny scowled, but he liked Jack enough not to chew him out for calling him by his full name. Few people were afforded that honour and the old man was part of the exclusive list. Danny's first impression of Steve McGarrett was that he was built like a brick shit house and was as ridiculously attractive as his Guide. The couple was sure to break hearts wherever they went, and it would amuse the hell out of him. 

Danny couldn't help but observe, the grim nature of the group, considering they should be celebrating. "You know for taking down some top ten criminals you're looking pretty morose."

"Morose?" The Sentinel parroted back. He seemed shocked that someone would call him out.

Danny snorted but didn't back down, "Sad then if the word is too big for you."

Steve was surprised by the sass but should have known better from a New Jersey Cop. He couldn't help but tease the feisty Guide. "What's with the tie? Doesn't it make you morose?" 

"I try and dress like a professional!" Danny replied heatedly. He would have built up to a full rant, but he could feel the amusement and calm energy both Steve and Tony were sending out. It took him a minute, but he realised that they were yanking his chain. "Nice. Pick on the new guy, why don't you?"

Tony stepped forward, "He is plenty nice, and Hawaii operates on a different dress code. We're glad you're here, Steve has had a few shocks in the last few days, and he could use some Island perspective right now."

"I'm new. barely been here six months." Danny pointed out, wondering if he'd stepped through the looking glass. He'd come to Hawaii for his daughter, and he didn't regret it, but his opinion wasn't asked for very often. 

Jack clapped him on the back, pushing him towards the seats by the table. "That is even better as we need fresh eyes on this problem."

Danny listened as they laid out all the problems that were in front of them. It could have been risky sharing personal family secrets, but Tony had already informed Jack and Steve that once Danny formally bonded with his Sentinel that he would be the Beta Guide of the Tribe. 

~*~

It would have been a lot to take in for most people, but cops trained to look at the evidence and make conclusions based on the evidence in front of them. It was true even if the information was crazy, and he didn't know had it worse - Steve or Tony.

"So you have an unknown enemy targeting you due to your mother's personal history?" Danny needed to ask a few questions to make sure he had the facts straight. It sounded like the beginning to a good revenge plot of a film. 

Jack went still in shock, "Your mother," tears welled in the man's eyes, "has been dead for a long time. Why would they care about Doris?"

Steve shook his head and hated that he was the one to break the news. "Tony's contact confirmed what Hesse hinted at in interrogation. She is alive, Dad and the CIA faked her death!" 

The waves of grief and anger rolling off the man were so strong that Danny stagged back. Tony stayed on his feet, but that was thanks to his bond with Steve. The couple took up a place on either side of the older man. Steve promised his father, "We don't know the full details, but her enemy has become your enemy. You need to be careful at all times."

"Why would she leave us?" Jack whispered. He thought they had had a good marriage, and he'd been the best husband he could be with his job. 

Steve embraced his father in a way that he hadn't since he was a kid. "I don't know Dad, but I intend to find out." It was a solemn promise but one that he was going to see through, just as he had with the Hesse brothers. Their mother had left them, and more worryingly left them vulnerable to an enemy, and that hurt more than the abandonment. 

Danny was a Guide, but this was such a raw moment, but he figured the McGarrett men could do with a distraction. At the very least, it would allow them some time to reflect on what they'd learned. "So sorry to be indelicate but not only do you have  **that** issue but we also have a governor who reeks of deception, but she was outwardly supportive? Plus, she wanted to offer you a job, which is extra creepy." 

Tony knew that it sounded ludicrous when spoken out loud, but his life always brought weird luck. He noticed though that Williams wasn't running away screaming. It spoke to the character of the man and backed up what he already felt that Danny would end up as his beta when things settled. Of course, he didn't give a clue about his feelings and instead said, "That about sums it up."

Danny's mind looked to establish if the two problems were linked together. "Do we know if the Governor has illicit links to this Wo-Fat?" 

Tony shrugged because he didn't know the answer - yet. Although, he was thinking along the same lines, "I would bet you good money that when we go digging, we'll find it."

"Is that why she wants you running a task force?" Danny wondered out loud. 

Jack added his own opinion, as he thought that Danny was on the right track. "It would be a perfect opportunity to control you. She could pick key cases, and if you got too close, she would find it too easy to deflect you."

Tony was horrified at how crap that scheme was because it was so stupid. "She knew Steve was a Sentinel and I'm a Guide surely she can't be stupid enough to know that we already know she is hiding something?"

"Perhaps she hopes you assume it's just standard shady politician crap." Danny pointed out. It might be a cliche, but it was one that existed for a good reason. She didn't have a bad reputation but then again, neither did most criminals until they were caught. Danny was aware that some of the worst gangsters would outwardly be charitable as that fostered a better image. 

Tony wasn't impressed with her attempts at getting them to play along with her game. He wouldn't have been fooled even without his extra senses. It was just with them, it was such a poor attempt as to be embarrassing, "Then she should shield her emotions better, she was fearful of Steve." 

Danny rolled his eyes but felt he was obliged to point out the obvious. "Have you seen your Sentinel?"

Tony smirked because he didn't believe there was a question in there. However, he was mindful of who was in the room and tried to show that he had some decorum. Well, at least that he wanted to give Jack a good impression of him. "I could give you an answer, but the father-in-law is in the room."

Steve was smart enough to stay silent but couldn't hide his smug look. He could feel the lust Tony was sending down the bond even if he didn't betray it outwardly. He tried to bring the conversation back to safer ground, not wanting to have to excuse them. "I trained hard to be the best SEAL I could be."

Jack was quick to praise his son's efforts, "And you've served with distinction, would you want to be a Cop?" It wasn't a career change he could ever say he expected, not while Steve was in peak physical condition and at the top of his game. And yet, by the same idea, Steve may wish the change in his profession if he felt it would suit his Guide and stay safer. 

Steve gave the question some honest thought. It was a crazy idea, but it would offer them some useful advantages. His heart and instincts felt conflicted, and he hoped someone could provide a practical compromise. "I can't stand the idea of such deception being so close to us. Hawaii is my focal point."

"I thought your territory wasn't defined." Danny pointed out. Sue him, he was curious. 

Tony had thoroughly scanned the people in the room, knowing they were trustworthy. "We consider the seas our territory. It makes me wonder if there was more than one reason for me picking NCIS."

Steve nodded because their instincts even when they weren't online meant they did things that in hindsight seem apparent. "Could be, I'm just glad you were on the Seahawk."

Ironically, Tony had been sent there was a punishment, and it ended up being one of the best things that had ever happened to him. You couldn't buy that irony. He would undoubtedly send Vance a Christmas card. He could tell that Steve was conflicted thanks to his bond. The idea of a taskforce and pursuing justice would be alluring, but it would mean leaving his SEAL team behind. 

Tony gave voice to his thoughts, "Why can't you have your cake and eat it too?"


	9. Eat Cake

**Eat the Cake**

Blair and Jim had used their contacts to know that the Hesse Brothers were in custody, which meant they were heading to Hawaii. Jim was curious about a few things, with their newest online superstar couple. The community knew an exceptionally powerful couple was online, but they didn't know their identity. It wasn't too unusual as occasionally the couple came online while doing covert operations due to a high-stress environment. 

"So how strong is DiNozzo?" Jim asked out of curiosity. He was aware that McGarrett was a strong Sentinel in his own right, but it wasn't easy to judge the actual level of power until he had bonded. He was guessing if Blair was this excited, he probably was about to go and have a chat to his new beta Sentinel and possible successor. 

Blair smirked at him, "If I said I chatted through our spirit animals."

"Damn, so you have finally found your protege?" Jim asked his partner in all things. 

Blair grinned, excited by the prospect. "Yeah, he said it would take a while."

 **_He_ ** was the Shaman in the Jungle who had taught Blair everything he needed to know about his abilities, and also encouraged him to find Jim. 

Jim, for his part, was looking forward to the challenge of training a new leader, especially one of McGarrett's background. His military and officer's training meant a lot of the cogs would already be in place. "Yeah, but I am looking forward to seeing the world without worrying about what was on fire."

"You promised me beaches." Blair reminded his workaholic partner. 

Jim grinned crookedly. "Hawaii has beaches, does it not?" 

"You're not funny."

Jim rolled his eyes, "I am awesome, and you know it."

Blair smirked. "I'm the one they don't expect."

There was no doubt that Jim could drop anyone opponent in front of him, but Blair only ever had to use his brain. It was what made him the scarier opponent despite appearances. Jim was not one of the bullheaded Sentinels who believed that Guides were soft and shouldn't have to handle anything too strenuous. 

~*~

Tony had to shake his head in bemusement because his fierce Sentinel was nervous about drinks with his team. They'd headed to a bar recommended to them by Danny, who couldn't join them as he had his daughter this weekend. They did have plans to meet with him tomorrow at the beach. Tony felt obliged to remind Steve. "You know they adore you."

Steve shook his head because it wasn't that simple. "I'm their CO, but I am asking a lot."

Tony squeezed his knee. "I know better, and I can't wait to say I told you so at the end of the night."

"You're very sure of yourself," Steve remarked, but there was a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Tony wasn't running for the hills, but he was grateful for the loyalty, and someone willingly staying by his side. In his life, he hadn't experienced that until the Navy and even then, thanks to the job they were no guarantees in life. 

Tony smirked as he sipped Steve's drink. He wanted to lighten the mood before Steve spiralled into dark thoughts. "I would have to be sure of myself to have landed you as a Sentinel."

Tony nudged Steve in the direction of the entrance as the first member of the team had made it to the bar. It was no surprise to Steve that Anders had got there first as he was always terrifyingly efficient, and needed to know what was ahead of him.

Anders was in his typical mood, which was no-nonsense. It would be something huge for his CO to reach out during Leave Time, which was considered sacred downtime where they got to decompress. "Out with it, Sir."

Steve slid over the beer he had waiting and got straight to the point, asking, "How do you feel about being part of a task force that will root out terrorism?" 

"How would our term of service work?" Anders asked, tellingly not dismissing it straight away. Tony had felt how loyal the team were to Steve and squeezed his knee. His Sentinel had been worried that they would feel he had abandoned them. It was good to see that his senses hadn't let him down. 

It was a fair question, and Steve had already had some 'theoretical' discussions with Admiral Jenkins and Davenport about how this might move forward. "Officially, on paper, we'd be listed as active reserves."

"What is going on, Sir?"

Steve knew his second was too sharp not to figure out something was wrong so handed over a file. It wasn't the place to have an unguarded conversation, but he could write it down in words and hand it over. It wasn't like his team hadn't trained to be operationally secure, and it was all there. Wo Fat. His mother. The governor and the twisted Hesse connection. Anders looked up at him sharply, barely restraining the growl. "This person has come at your family?" 

Steve nodded, "She has, but has positioned herself as a friend."

"You can't solve this problem with C4," Anders remarked, sounding quite disappointed. He could admit that his boss was uniquely talented and always seemed to have an extra-stick somewhere that got them out of a pinch. It was one of the advantages of being a strike team - they never had to deal with politicians. 

Steve chuckled but composed his face when Tony glared at him. His Guide was more than capable of using weapons and could fight, but he still leaned heavily on law and order. Steve was relaxed now but teased his second, "Don't say that around a cop!" 

Tony rolled his eyes but figured he would be reminding his partner of that daily. He'd separated to catch the Hesse brothers, but he had no intention of separating any time soon. He and Steve had hashed out a workable proposal that could allow them both to do the work they enjoyed and deal with threats against the family, so it was only fair that they had all the information. "This joint venture will see your team working alongside a cop team, don't forget."

Steve grinned because Tony was going to take point on that side, "Nah, you are leading that, and I am leading my team, and we will take down all the assholes."

The rest of his team had finally arrived. Tony loved the way they rolled, as they had seen the dark looks and Crusher had just frowned and asked, "Who needs taking out?" 

Smallman showing the team unity, "What supplies do I need to requisition?"

The folder got pushed over to the new arrivals, and Tony and Steve waited to hear the opinions from the other members of the team. Although Tony knew his original assumption was right considering the emotions they were all projecting.

"Sounds a little light for an action plan." Smallman pointed out sighing, "So you're gonna need my paperwork skills."

There was no way that Crusher was going to be left out. "If you're going to piss off every terrorist you're gonna need a good medic."

Tony shuddered at the truth in that statement. "That would help my blood pressure."

"You say that like you won't be by my side." Steve pointed out, "And I am not the one who caught the plague in DC!"

Tony was now far enough removed from the situation that he could find the humour in the situation. "You can't keep using that in an argument, and I recovered."

Steve watched as Makoa flashed into view. "Even Makoa agrees."

The rest of the evening passed in light-hearted chat, a subtle understanding between the group that work needed to be done, but not tonight.

~*~

Tony and Steve may have been having a fun and relaxing evening, but someone else wasn't enjoying their day. 

"I have to do what now!" Doris McGarrett shouted in her office. She had a lead on a Mexican target, and this was not the right time for this old drama to reestablish itself in her life.

Kort not being fond of the arrogant bitch was only too happy to pass on the message. "Go make nice with your family and deal with the clusterfuck of the Wo-Fat affair." 

She sneered. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know your boy has bonded with a nasty son of a bitch when he puts his mind to it."

She froze at hearing the news, "Steve is online?" 

Kort showing just how well connected he was, "Did you wonder which of your sons I was walking about?" 

"What do you know?" Her face wasn't quite able to hide her panic. 

Kort may have been annoyed at DiNozzo for forcing him to go digging for dirt, but he found himself enjoying this immensely. "I know you have a pissed off Paddington and he is a resourceful and vindictive son of a bitch like I just mentioned."

"You like my son's guide?" Doris may not have seen her family, but that didn't mean she didn't keep an eye on them. It was harder to keep an eye on Steve as his job's security level was higher than her own much to her chagrin. 

Kort snorted but offered the only truth he was willing to hand over to a woman like McGarrett. "Like is such a strong word but I respect him reluctantly."

"Now, how would he gain your respect?" Doris couldn't imagine a soft guide bringing Kort anything but contempt. 

Kort realised then that she had no clue and in his opinion, it wasn't his job to educate her, "Oh, you will figure it out when you meet him."

He was in such a good mood he even messaged DiNozzo to give him a heads up about the incoming mother-in-law screwed up reunion that was now on the cards. 

~*~

Danny and his little daughter, Grace, were spending the day together. Grace was ecstatic to be at the beach, and she was racing over the sand to a mat already set up. Danny had a crooked grin seeing his gorgeous Sentinel because even if they hadn't bonded, they knew where it was heading. It helped balance his own needs knowing it was going to happen, but he would support his Sentinel in all things, including, getting the job of her dreams. 

"Miss Kono."

His Sentinel's smile made one of the men passing by trip up over their own feet. Danny was the same in their first few meetings, so he didn't judge the guy. 

She accepted the hug from Gracie and was stroking her hair listening to the young girl tell her everything that had happened since their last meeting in about 15 seconds. "Hey, Princess. Have you been good?" 

She nodded, and Danny had to shake his head in amusement as the jungle cat that was his Sentinel's spirit animal was rubbing up against her back. "I am, and Daddy might have a new job."

Kono tilted her head. "And what would that be?"

Danny offered her a sunny smile ignoring the warning tone. "There are hush-hush discussions about a possible new taskforce."

She was curious, "And would there be room for your Sentinel?" 

Danny smirked but was wise to that tone being just a man, and nothing to do with his Guide senses. "I wouldn't go anywhere without you, but you are in luck. I don't know all the details but as soon as I do."

She could sense there was more to it. "Why?"

"A new Sentinel and Guide will probably be settling in the area, and they have identified some serious threats." Danny offered as a way of explaining it without giving too much away. He wasn't going to share Tony or Steve's secrets before they were ready, and Danny was aware that they had yet to be formally announced to the wider Sentinel and Guide community. 

Danny heard the growl. "Hey, Darlin. You can't get mad about a pay rise."

"It's you going into danger without me." Kono bit back. It was hard because they knew they would be great together, but Danny was respecting her need to qualify first. She was loving the time they had together and learning about each other.

Danny loved her, and it was taking everything in his control not to be expressive with his gorgeous Sentinel. "I won't be, and I can't wait to share how it will all work out."

She perked up, "Like what?" 

He was watching as his Sentinel and daughter were playing in the sand. Danny was able to say what he had agreed with Tony and Steve, who could understand that he would have to tell his Sentinel something to assuage her instincts. "I've met the new Prime couple, and they want you to join the team."

Her eyes widened because she'd heard rumours, but nothing confirmed. "Why?"

Danny snorted, "Tony says he does not look good in a dress."

She grinned at him. "So, taskforce?" 

Danny nodded even as he kept an eye on Gracie's castle-building. "Tony is not happy, but at least Steve is being backed up by his SEAL team."

She was too curious about this couple. There were rumours of an uber couple coming to the Island, but no name meant it had starved of gossip. She couldn't wait to meet them but this day was all about their family unit, and she could wait one more week to graduate. 


	10. Prime Problems?

Governor Pat Jameson was astounded by the offer which had been made. She couldn't doubt it as the costing and signatures were in front of her. She wanted to scream as this was not in her plans, but she'd backed herself into a corner. 

"This offer is comprehensive." She remarked, trying to sound optimistic.

The worst part is she should be jumping for joy, but her benefactor wanted Steve McGarrett distracted. Her idea of him running a taskforce with no restrictions would allow them to paint a picture of him. She had not expected the Navy to come in with a counter-offer. 

Steve was smug, and even he could sense her anger. "Tony has experience as a Cop, a Federal agent and has seen what we faced in the Navy. It is his idea to let this task force be the first call when a case blatantly crosses multi-jurisdiction." He paused to let her finish reading the executive summary. "Admiral Jenkins wants this idea to go across states if it is successful."

Tony hated the hostility so subtly sent soothing vibes as there was no reason to drown them in bitterness because her plan failed. Not to mention it was grating on his extra senses. "I've been on both sides of the fence, and the only one who suffers is the victim in the middle."

She smiled, well, attempted to smile but it was more a rictus grin in Tony's opinion,

"It is a good thing they will have such strong champions working on their behalf." Having found her politicians smile once more. 

Tony played it coy, knowing it would annoy her more. It was a tried and test tactic to annoy your opponent into revealing their machinations. "Well, Steve and I are meeting the Primes today so they can validate the strength of our bond, and once that is sorted, we'll be focusing on getting the task force."

She flipped to the names, and her eyes bugged out at one name. "Chin Ho Kelly?"

Steve took the lead on this part, not liking her tone. "I won't comment on the past, but he is a good man and didn't lie when he said he was innocent to us when we checked on him to sound him out."

Her jaw was set tight because she couldn't contradict a Sentinel without inviting criticism. It begged the question of why she was so insistent on striking Chin from the list? Too bad, Tony and Steve had it in the Charter that they ran the unit free of political influence. It was mainly so when they did take her down. Their own reputation didn't take a hit at the same time. 

She took the opening, "Well, I will not keep you."

~*~

In reality, Tony was just glad that the meeting was over. He'd been able to sense the US prime couple the minute they'd passed over the mainland. They wanted to make sure they could greet the infamous pair and hopefully avoid politics before it was needed. 

Tony still wished he had time to have a shower. It wasn't possible right now as they don't have the time. 

Steve shook his head, knowing what was bothering him. "You are clean of her presence. I promise that you don't have an ounce of her on you. I promise."  
What he didn't add was he would have helped wash off her creepy smell if the governor's scent had tainted Tony. 

Their meeting to rubber-stamp the task force had gone off without a hitch, but Tony was antsy, "And yet I still feel unclean."

Steve snorted, "Well we're going to meet the Primes so they will confirm it. Come on, we've gotta get to the airport."

~*~ 

It turns out that with Steve driving through traffic takes no time at all. It was a good job that Tony trusted his Sentinel's senses, or he would be bitching so hard right now about dangerous driving.

Steve pouted, sensing his Guides annoyance. "I had it under control."

Tony smirked. "I know, but the quality of the drive should be considered. Imagine if I'd been drinking coffee."

Steve snorted. "We've not been bonded that long, and you're already turning into a nag."

Tony slipped his sunglasses on to protect his eyes from the glare of the sun. "Be careful, darling. You wouldn't want me to get a headache now, would you?"

Steve smirked, "You sound like Sandburg."

"You met them before?" Tony asked Steve curiously. 

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I worked with Sentinel Ellison to get my senses under control as I had no potential bond available. How about you?"

Tony had a cheeky grin. "The only serious interaction was the chat on the plane."

It didn't pass Steve's notice that his partner had chatted via a Spirit Animal. It was rare for anyone to come online as late as Tony and even more irregular that they could hide their status. "I don't think there has ever been such a sneaky guide."

Tony shrugged because he knew he didn't fit the standard image. "I wasn't ready to deal with being a guide, but then this sexy asshole came barging into my brooding place, and I was unable to resist." 

Steve smirked, "Well, this asshole is glad you couldn't resist."

Tony let his feelings flow through their bond because some things were just for them. They weren't the type to get carried away, but the plane was taxing to towards them. "Well, this should be interesting."

The plane ramp descended, and Tony got his first proper look at the Primes of the US. Tony knew his eyes should be on Ellison who would be considered the threat, but it was Sandburg who caught his eye and smirked. 

The man bounded down the steps to meet him. He didn't say anything just stared at him, "Oh, Guide DiNozzo we're going to have so much fun together."

Tony was relaxed but smart enough to be a little scared. After all, he had no idea what a shaman considered a good time. "Is that a good thing?" 

Ellison shrugged and didn't help by adding mysteriously. "It depends on your definition of fun."

"Steve's involves C4," Tony sassed back. He'd managed to finagle more than one none-classified version of a story from Steve's team which all had a common theme - C4.

Steve shrugged because he wouldn't deny it. He knew some would consider it odd being a Sentinel with enhanced senses that he would use something known to cause sensory and auditory spikes but, "It's just a great leveller. 

Jim nodded his head in solidarity with his fellow Sentinel. "It does solve a multitude of problems."

Blair was used to this and rolled his eyes with Tony. "I find talking works just fine. It was clear that the Alpha Prime Guide of the US was a not so secret troll. 

Jim snorted, knowing that it wasn't necessarily non-violence that Blair was preaching, "We have to do more than talk."

Tony had to grin at the thought. The idea of being able to drop a dangerous criminal to the floor in a guide-directed sleep was more than a little appealing. "I do so hope you're going to teach me that trick."

"That and so much more," Blair assured him. He was looking forward to the opportunity of teaching new skills to DiNozzo now he was ready to face his gifts. 

Steve pointed to the SUV he had waiting. "We'll take you directly to the centre, or would you prefer some time at the hotel?"

~*~

Tony hadn't actually stepped foot inside the Sentinel Centre in Hawaii yet, which was odd but it was only now they could set foot in the place. 

Steve and Tony rolled their eyes at the way people tripped over themselves, seeing the Primes in person. In fairness, they were the rocks stars of their community so that might explain it. 

"Sir. Our Interim Director is in a meeting." The receptionist replied, harried and looking a little scared. 

Ellison shrugged it off, "That's okay. We need a testing room made available, and then we'll be discussing with the Interim-director what happens afterwards."

The tone implied the Interim-Director wasn't going to enjoy that conversation, but at the same time Ellison didn't give a shit. 

Tony walked down the hallway with Blair, and two wolves prowled in front of them. Tony grinned, happy to see there was someone else whose spirit animal was so corporeal it left pawprints. "Cobalt is glad to have another friend."

"Makoa plays with him." Steve felt honour bound to protect his spirit guide.

Tony chuckled, he didn't think Steve could do adorable, but he was proved wrong. "Relax Steve. Cobalt adores Makoa as we both know. I think it is more having one of his own kind."

There was a second truth to that, as Blair knew the only other Shaman on the planet had recently died of old age. They'd finally reached the room and watched the receptionist scamper away.

"So how is this going to work?" Steve asked because he'd gone through the formal training, unlike Tony and knew this could happen one of the three ways. 

Blair smirked, knowing that McGarrett was dreading having to go through the full sensory test. It was useful but not needed in this case, so he put the man out of his misery. "I need your hands."

Tony was suspicious. "This seems too easy."

Blair snorted. "Your power levels are such that this is pretty much the only accurate way we'll manage it as you would blow the curve on any other test."

Steve closed his eyes, and suddenly he was in a blue-tinged jungle. "What the hell?" 

Tony was relaxed here in this playground because this was his playground. "You're on the spirit plane, Darlin."

Steve growled, "It's blue." He'd been in more than one jungle thanks to his career, but they'd never been blue. 

Jim chuckled because he'd had exactly the same reaction the first time Blair had yanked him here. "You should make peace with it as you will spend some time here."

Tony scowled because now he was here, he could sense something wrong with Steve. It was freaking him out as he hadn't felt it in the ordinary world. Tony turned to Sandburg, "What is surrounding him? And why couldn't I sense it before?" 

Blair agreed. "Touch him, Tony. This is your Sentinel, and you protect him and shelter his soul."

Tony didn't like the idea that someone wanted to harm Steve. It was freaking him out that he hadn't noticed it until they'd reach this plane. If it was anyone on the Islands - they were going to be hunted into the ground. "It's not there yet, but it is like a leech."

"Take it away, and can you ID it?"

Tony was sure that mentoring should be a little bit more explicit, but Sandburg was on the right track. He touched Steve's shoulder where he could sense the dark energy and pulled it off. Here in the jungle, there was a physical manifestation of it. He delved into the energy-leech and analysed it like it was physical case evidence. 

His eyes went wide open. "It's connected to Doris, but she is not the one who did it, but she is somewhere on the Island. I got a flash of her in a grove."

Steve was glad that he didn't have a physical body as he might have collapsed on the floor. He'd felt the second the dark energy had been pulled from him. "We need to find her now."

Blair and Jim shared a dark look because they were not too happy with Doris McGarrett or her willingness to sever a pair bond. They were not fully aware of the reasons so didn't want to cast full judgement, but it held terrifying implications if it became known widely. 

"We'll help. Let's go hunting."  
  
~*~

They should have known that there was someone already aware - Doris McGarrett forgot just how many Kelly relatives lived over the Islands. 

Doris McGarrett had used the travel of the Sentinel primes as a way to sneak into Hawaii. She knew Steve was online but doubted her boy would sense her arrival on the Island - he had no sense reference, which was her own fault as she had faked her death when he was fifteen.

She was using a cottage that stood high over the imposing cliffs. She heard the car coming up the road, one of the selling points for the cabin being a safe house. The second being it was as far as way as possible from the McGarrett family home. 

She recognised the man behind the wheel, so put her gun back in its holster. How in gods heaven had Chin managed to find her in this isolated place. She knew her ex-husband's partner had fallen out of favour with the HPD, but she saw a gold badge once more at his waist.

"You've got a lot of nerve." He greeted her, but she had faked her death, so it wasn't unfair. 

She shrugged it off because he wasn't wrong. She wouldn't offer false apologies as they wouldn't serve her well here. "In my line without a whole lot of nerve, you won't go far."

Chin wasn't willing to let this go, even as he tried to stamp down on his anger. "He grieved you and tore his family apart, trying to find your murderers. He had no idea you were a coward who severed the bond."

She didn't flinch as the CIA wouldn't have picked her if she couldn't handle it. It wasn't like now, the laws protecting their kind didn't exist. "I had a job to do."

"You swore an oath to your bonded. You sure forgot that in a hurry."

"Like you're a paragon of virtue." She may have been away from the Island, but she knew Chin had been declared dirty.

Chin-Ho didn't blink at the intended insult, but he knew that by not reacting it would be more frustrating for her, "You know I was protecting my family. What was your excuse?"

She sneered with contempt as if that could absolve her of answering. "My boy has bonded, and he could be in danger."

She knew that Chin-Ho had no loyalty to her, and he stank of contempt. She had to hope that his loyalty to Jack and her son would outweigh this hatred of her. 

He snorted. "He is a SEAL, and his Guide is no slouch."

She grimaced. "His guide freaks out CIA agents who don't mess around. That is what concerns me."

Chin shook his head, "Doris, you are about fifteen years too late to be a mother. I doubt he will even let you stay if he considers you a threat to the tribe."

She shuddered because the Island felt primal once more, and she wasn't sure what that would mean. 


	11. Waves of Change

Chin felt the wave of energy roll through the area and grinned as it was energising. It was primal and heavy, difficult to put in words, but he knew it wasn't Prime Sandburg and Ellison as they didn't feel connected to this land. Chin could guess the source and was excited for the return of true Primes to the area. If he was a betting guy, he would think it was Tony and Steve. 

Doris didn't handle it well, probably because the energy didn't welcome her. She asked, voice more brittle than before. "What the hell was that?" 

Chin was serene as he spoke because he was never so happy to share a theory, which would be extra satisfying. "Your son and his Guide accepting their role would be my guess."

"The power," She whispered. It had been so thick in the air she had literally been knocked backwards. It was unheard of for couples to have that kind of power. It shouldn't be possible for Steve with the steps she'd taken to protect him. 

Chin nodded and leant down to her level, "It's primal, so I wouldn't count on twisting emotions to get you what you want. Too bad."

"You can't stop me!" She had toppled dictators so one zen cop would be child's play.

Chin turned his head back to her, "I won't need to do anything, Steve and Tony can look after themselves. I kind of hope you give the Alpha Guide a reason to put you down for everything you've done to Jack and Steve."

The Alpha Guide, Tony, was the one that Kort warned her about and she'd burned through a cache of favours to discover more about him. What she got back was a conflicting mess of contradictions. 

~*~

Tony had released the darkness that was cloaking his Sentinel and it drained his energy, causing him to drop out of the spirit plane. It might have been the first time he'd met an empathic dampener, but he'd handled it instinctively at a cost to his own energy. In truth, Tony trusted his Sentinel to protect him, and he wasn't disappointed. Steve caught him instinctively, but Tony was so pissed at someone having hurt Steve at such a deep level. It was done sneakily because he hadn't sensed it when they'd bonded which told him someone with power and grudge wanted to harm him. 

He felt the moment Blair and Jim dropped out of the spirit realm, not having had such an abrupt exit. 

Blair was sharp as a whip with his order to Tony, "Rein it in, Shaman DiNozzo."

Tony snorted in disbelief because he was just getting started. His mind was racing with plans to take down their enemies. "Someone tried to poison my Sentinel when I figure out who they are going to regret it."

Jim nodded in satisfaction at the primal tone, knowing that this was definitely the couple that would ultimately succeed them. "We'll help, but you're going to send every Sentinel on the Island feral if you don't calm down."

Steve clutched his hands and cut through his anger. "We're okay, but I need you in an investigative mode so I can tear down any threat to us, or our tribe."

Tony sighed, resting his forehead against his Sentinel's for once; it was him needing the tactile reminder that they were okay. "Our tribe." He reminded Steve because he was no shrinking violet and wouldn't stay behind when they discovered where their enemy was hiding. 

He didn't know those words would seal their promise to the land and ocean, and they triggered a wave of empathic energy that blasted outwards and was felt over most of the sea by sensitive people. 

Jim and Blair smirked at each other because what could have been a problematic hunt just got a hell of a lot easier. "So who is a threat to your tribe?" 

Tony would have laughed at the question two minutes ago, but the blast had done something intangible. Wow, this would have saved time in his investigations in the past. "The governor reeks of deception, Doris McGarrett and her .... "

How was Tony supposed to explain what he knew deep down from his empathic blast? He'd forgotten just how deeply that he and Steve were connected. Steve spoke up, saying what Tony had been trying to find the words - not want to cause his Sentinel pain. 

"My brother, Wo-Fat, who tried to kill my father. Well, you know after my mother faked her own death and had an affair."

Blair sighed because this could make a twisted Hollywood movie with how complex it was getting. "Wow. Okay, so you need a plan of attack because I understand this man is a stone-cold killer. His empathic skills are  _ dormant  _ I checked when you mentioned his name earlier in the registry."

Jim pointed out, "Which makes more sense if we know Doris is the mother of both of them."

Tony wasn't convinced by that and wondered if Wo-Fat hadn't paid someone to let that be believed. Still, it was unheard of for there to be a criminal Sentinel or Guide. He might have been twisted by his service in the country's intelligence agency like Doris had by the CIA.

There was only one way to find out, and that was to track his ass down. 

~*~

The wave went everywhere around the Island, including the Governor's Palace. The palace was where the taskforce had set up their new workspace as it would enable them to keep an eye on the governor. Today Danny and Kono were overseeing the renovations, as Steve and Tony were off doing Sentinel things, and the SEAL's were off training. 

The empathic wave washed over them, but they didn't have the same reaction as Doris McGarrett. Danny grinned in delight as it felt rejuvenating to him. "That's Tony."

Kono smirked. "I could feel Steve," she frowned as she digested what she'd felt from the wave. "They're mad about something."

The wave had also crystalised something else for them. Danny hadn't realised their tribe was already formed in the Sentinel and Guide version. He was nervous, but wanted to check on how Kono felt, "How do you feel about being the beta pair?"

She shrugged, "I get to stay here with you, and Gracie and learn some cool shit from people." It was that simple for Kono. As she'd gone through training, she'd known she'd want to support her Guide. It was just so fortunate for her that they were in the same work field and had similar feelings about family importance. 

Danny smiled and squeezed Kono's hand. "I love how laid back you are."

"It balances your crazy moods." She replied with a smirk, but thanks to their bond - Danny knew she was teasing. It was such a change to Rachel and how they'd operated. It had taken him a while to realise things didn't have to be difficult in a relationship.

"I care, not crazy. I am not shy in explaining how stupid some people are because wow, are they incredible." Danny pouted because it was not his fault he was from New Jersey. It was just how he was raised, or at least that was what he maintained. 

Kono bit her lip because she hadn't had as much personal interaction with the Island Alpha pair. Kono sort of remembered Steve from when he was in High-School but not in any great detail. "What could have upset Steve and Tony so badly?" 

Danny was wondering the exact same thing. It couldn't be a good thing because as quick as Steve was to anger - Tony was his exact opposite so it must be a doozy. "We wait and see what info they need us to chase down. It's a good thing we've got the table already up and running."

~*~

Jim Ellison was marvelling at Steve. "You're awfully calm."

"He's not." Tony cut in, "He is using his training to stop me going away to take out his mother."

"Well, it is his mother." Blair offered like he was trying to be the voice of reason. 

Tony snorted. "Don't think it's misplaced affection. He believes that his Dad deserves answers before we take any action."

Blair shrugged as that wasn't what he'd be expecting. "And are you going to let your Dad know before or after you've grabbed Doris McGarrett?"

"It bothers me more than it should that she still uses Dad's name."

Blair could feel the emotional pain in his voice in Steve's voice, and his heart went out to the SEAL. No part in this affair would be easy for Steve, but Blair took comfort that Steve would have Tony by his side. "I hate to say it is more than likely she was behind the empathic dampener we removed."

Tony had to say it. "Blair you're going to need to stop me if it is confirmed."

"You may want to turn her into a vegetable for what she did to Steve, but you won't take any action that could hurt your Sentinel."

Tony huffed, even as he paced around the room, "Why have you got to bring reason into this discussion?"

Steve chuckled even as he pulled Tony into another hug, hoping to comfort his Guide. "Usually, people call me an unreasonable one."

Tony didn't move away, knowing that Blair and Jim would get it, "No, they just think you're crazy for how many things you think can be solved with C4."

Ellison felt like he needed to defend Steve but also wanted to encourage the change in conversation. "You would be surprised at how versatile it can be."

"No, Blair and I have only ever worked in law enforcement, so that wasn't how we were allowed to solve problems. 

"You're just jealous."

Tony was thinking about a time at NCIS just after Kate's death where he could have solved a whole host of aggravation with C4. "You might be right... So what are going to do?" 

~*~

Chin had walked away from Doris McGarrett and then waited until he was back at their new base to call Steve. "I have found her, but there was no one around. Your little wave freaked her out. She seemed to think it was impossible."

Steve sighed, "So she did suffer from the empathic wave?"

Chin snorted because that was an understatement. "It knocked her down."

"Well, damn." Steve summarised. "What a bloody mess."

Tony patted his shoulder and whispered, "We solve one problem at a time. If we take Doris off the board, we can concentrate on the other problems we're facing."

Steve thought using a chessboard was a good analogy. They had three foes that all seemed to be connected his mother, the Governor and Wo Fat. 

"She was at the old farmhouse?" 

"Correct." Chin asked, "What do you want me to do?" 

"Ask my father to come to the base, and we'll go and get Doris," Steve answered, his voice taught with emotion. 

Jim and Blair were surprised but glad to see this was the path they wanted to take. "Do you want us there?" 

Steve shook his head. "No, we can take care of this. We can consider it the first case for the taskforce." He was thinking of the problems that he and Tony needed to face and figured asking for help couldn't hurt. "What we do need is to know what is wrong with the Sentinel and Guide Centre."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I would prefer to appoint an administrator as the area we're overseeing is vast, and I suspect we could be spread too thin."

Blair nodded in understanding in the old days as they established the laws he'd been guilty of the same thing. "It's good to recognise your limits."

~*~

Chin had knocked on the door of McGarrett senior's house. His instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong. There was an aura of menace that was thick in the air, and he could only imagine how it would affect a Guide. "Jack, are you in?" 

"Oh, he is in." A new voice pointed out a little too calm, considering how he was standing.

Chin raised his gun but activated his phone straight back to Steve. He had not expected his afternoon to end with a Mexican standoff, but he was guessing the guy standing over Jack was the infamous Wo Fat. "Can we help you?"

"I want to see my brother, Steve."

Chin smirked. "You should be careful what you wish for."


	12. All Roads Lead Home - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what our favourite Sentinel pair were up to in the lead up to our stand off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going much slower than I intended but also bigger so as part 2 shapes up I thought I would release part 1.

  
Steve was driving the car towards the last know location of Doris McGarrett. He wasn't too sure if she was still there, but he had no other starting point. At the very least, Steve could start a hunt using his senses. It was rather tragic that he would need to find a safe-house first rather than instinctively know his mother's scent. However, it had already been established that Doris McGarrett was hardly going to be in running for winning mother of the year awards anytime soon. 

Steve found himself asking, "Are we okay?"

Tony snorted in disbelief at his Sentinel because that was no simple question. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" 

It was such a simple question, and yet not one with a simple answer. Steve sighed as he answered truthfully, "She is my mother."

Tony nodded in sympathy, but he wasn't suffering from split allegiances like his lover. He'd seen what happened when people took advantage of emotions they should feel. It had been textbook work with Ziva and the others at the end of his time with the MCRT. Tony needed Steve to know he would protect his Sentinel whether he wanted it or not. "If she is a threat to you, I will knock her on her ass if she makes a move against you."

Steve snorted because he always figured he would be short-tempered on in a relationship. He risked squeezing his Guide's leg, "Shouldn't I be the temperamental one?"

Tony snickered in disbelief. "Keep talking, and you will set Guide rights back to the stone ages."

The laws Tony was referring to was what protected them. It stopped discrimination based on their designation. For example, Tony would never have been allowed to stay in law enforcement as an active Guide without Steve's presence and even then, only in a supporting capacity. It wouldn't have mattered about his years of law experience - he would have been considered a fragile guide. 

If there was one thing Tony wasn't - it was fragile. He was struggling to define his feelings at the moment. It didn't help that he could sense that Steve felt the same as him. 

Steve finally spoke the words out loud, "Do you feel it too?" 

Tony nodded because to deny it would be futile, "We keep moving forward with the plan. The minute we figure it out ... We can change our goals."

"You mean taking out the governor, my crazy half-brother and potentially my mother," Steve asked, voice laced with wry humour. It was a good job he had his training and support network because that would be enough to drive anyone insane. 

Tony had a wicked grin knowing that Steve needed humour at the moment. It was too easy to dwell on negative thoughts. "See you're already thinking like a cop using dark humour to stay sane."

Steve snorted. "Good to know."

~*~

It wasn't only Steve with dark thoughts because Pat Jameson had never forgotten who had financed her run to the governorship. She quaked in her shoes though recognising the tone of a particular burner phone kept in the bottom drawer of her desk. It was the one condition that the money came with that when he called she should answer. 

She answered the phone with only a slight quiver to her voice, "Hello."

"I am on the Island, I expect a meeting." Wo didn't bother with pleasantries, as they were a waste of time and could stop him from achieving his objective. 

She was quaking but managed to find her voice, "Do I need anything for our meeting?"

Wo had to chuckle at her poor attempt to fish for information. "You just need to make space on your calendar for me at 3 pm. I should be done with my family business by then." 

"I don't understand, and I can't exactly let you book an appointment." She replied by his stubborn remarks, she hoped he could at least see reason. 

He sneered, and it was audible within the call. "That sounds like a problem that you need to figure out."  
  
~*~

Wo Fat had entered the island using his Yakuza contacts for no discernable reason. When they'd queried why his only response had been _family commitments_. The Governor had booked him in for an off the books meeting later on, and he could finish his business and head home with his honour restored. 

His mother was somewhere on this island, hiding from him. He had no idea why she'd tried to hide Steve from him. It was not like he'd hate his half-brother who'd grown up with no shame or damage from his government. He was a weapon forged to write his father's wrongs after his mother had left them in Korea. 

One of the things you learned in training was the right leverage was key to any situation. For a man like McGarrett, the concept of family was something intangible which he would fight to keep, so he'd targeted the man's father. 

However, the man in question was not reacting in a way that he expected. He was too calm for someone who was tied up.

McGarrett senior just glared at him, "What do you want?"

Wo snorted, "I will ask the questions."

"Then you should ask them because all I know is how well you tie a knot." McGarrett senior remarked. Wo knew the man would have some training to avoid interrogation with his former career, but this was impressive. 

"Everything has a time and place." Was all Wo was willing to say for now because the scene was not set, nor were the players in place. 

~*~

Doris McGarrett could feel the thrum of danger getting ever closer. She had thought about running, but there was no cover in the fields. If this was a threat meant to do her harm - then the cottage would offer her some protection. 

The car pulled up, and two men stepped out. She sucked in a breath seeing Steve all grown up, she'd looked at pictures, but this was her son. 

"Steve!" 

The other man stepped in front of her son, and she grew wary. This must be his Guide, and he radiated way too much danger to be an average guide. She also couldn't forget Kort's warning. "You must be my son's partner."

"Tony DiNozzo but you know all about me, right?" 

She shrugged. "I grew inquisitive."

Tony shrugged. "And what did you learn about me?" 

"That you freak out some terrifying people and yet on paper there is no explanation as to why." She offered, trying to step closer but wary enough to be careful. She hadn't forgotten the blast that had knocked her on her ass earlier that day. 

Steve was standing aloof just behind Tony. "Why are you here?" 

"Can't a mother be worried about her son?" She replied, trying to remind Steve of their connection. She needed him to see her as family, or this would go nowhere fast. 

Steve snorted. "You're fifteen years too late, or am I not the son that is worrying you?" 

She froze because he shouldn't know anything about Wo Fat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why the hell do you think you can lie to a Shaman?" His Guide demanded, and this was definitely going south faster than she anticipated. He wasn't willing to allow a single inch of ground, and he was still between her and Steve. 

She hissed, "You have no idea what it is like."

Steve tilted his head the side as he tested her words with what his senses told him. "You know what's sad, you don't even know you're lying."

She tried to make him see her point of view, "I had my duty, and you know what that means, son."

Steve sneered at her, and he couldn't imagine what was would have happened without his enhanced senses. He wondered whether he would have believed her pretty lies. "Duty? You only know how to use words to twist them for your purpose."

Tony put a hand on Steve's shoulder, and her breath was taken away by the look of devotion between the couple. It was like for a few precious moments she wasn't even in the picture. 

"She is serving her own interests." Tony sneered because wow, she was stone cold. It was like a void where emotions should be and would be unnerving for most people. He'd held discussions with serial killers who emoted more than Doris McGarrett. 

Steve nodded and ignored his mother, focusing and grounding himself on his Guide. "She wants to use us for her own agenda, but she is not a threat."

"I have only ever done what I can to protect you." She interjected, trying to persuade them that she was safe to be around. Doris was now under no illusion that she wouldn't be staying on the island for long if she didn't meet their approval. 

The Guide growled, but it was a wolf that pinned her against the wall. She had never heard of spirit animals being corporeal before for any reason. "I pulled an empathic dampener off my Sentinel today, and I am sure you're the reason."

"It was for his own good."

Tony stepped forward, and you could see empathic energy thrumming around him. "You have no idea how badly Cobalt wants to tear your throat out."

She was smart enough to gulp but also say nothing. "Wo would have killed Steve if he thought him a challenge."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You do not tear a limb of someone just because somewhere down the line they may get into an accident."

Steve knew better as well, "He has a vendetta against the family so far he has used other criminals to come at us, but that has changed. So I am going to ask once what did you do that was so terrible?"

Her reply was cut off by Steve getting a call. Tony felt Steve start to tense up and started cursing up a storm in two languages.

"So he has come to us." 

Steve, though was going into SEAL mode. "He wants my attention."

Tony snorted because there was an old fashioned curse that started with the lines, "I have no doubt you are more deadly, but he won't be expecting me."

Steve wasn't happy, but he could still find refuge in dark humour. "No one expects you, Darlin."

Tony looked at Doris McGarrett, who was still pinned on the wall. "Cuff her and put her in the back. I can ask Jim and Blair to meet us at your father's."

"We don't have a number."

Tony smiled coyly, "Air Guide... I don't need a phone number, just a person."

It was a little bit more involved than that, but they were not loose-lipped around a CIA spook, especially not one whose reputation was for twisting words. Steve didn't need long to think about it. "Do it. Use the plastic cuffs."

Tony snorted because he wasn't born yesterday. "That was the plan."

The couple didn't say anything, but Steve hovered as Tony cuffed Doris. He was the one to haul his mother back to their car. "I am not sure if I can stop myself from killing Wo Fat if he so much as touches my Dad."

"Don't restrain yourself on my account," Tony offered, not wanting his Sentinel to suffer any strain on his account. Yes, he was a lawman, but he trusted Steve to make the right call. 

"You can't kill him!"

Tony raised his hand and used one of the small lessons Blair had managed to impart to him. There was blessed silence as Doris slumped into a quiet slumber. "Nice."

~*~

Steve and Tony were multi-tasking as they raced back to his father's house. He knew that someone was in the office, and was glad to hear the greeting, "Danno, go and 'guard' the Governor."

"And why would we be doing that?" Kono asked because of course there was no chance his Sentinel wouldn't be around. The wave of energy that had raced around the island would have made them more connected. 

Tony was the one to say it because he wanted to move forward, so all threats needed to go. He was done playing games. "So we can arrest the bitch once we've dealt with the bag 'o' crazy at Steve's house."

Danno's voice was as bright as it was sarcastic, "Oh good, so there is a plan?" 

_Right?_


	13. All Roads Lead Home - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the finale is now three parts but I swear the next one will be the last chapter. It has to be I need to get a motor on the Quantum Bang Story.

There had been a saying that all roads led to Rome. Steve had no idea why all their paths currently seemed to be focussed around his childhood home. It was something he intended to figure out once the danger had passed. 

As soon as the call to their team had finished, Tony contacted the Alpha Primes because he figured they needed all the help they could get. He approached the conversation in the most secure way possible -  _ Air Guide. _ "Hey, Blair. We need your help at Steve's house, could you meet us there? We will enter from the back."

Blair didn't react to a psionic Tony suddenly appearing in front of him. He extended his senses thought and frowned because something was wrong. He'd found being blunt was better, mostly when it was a time-sensitive case. "You have your murder rage back."

Tony shook his head in denial because that sounded so bad, especially considering his career. "Nope, Doris is laid out cold. Thanks for teaching me that trick by the way. Wo Fat has Steve's Dad at gunpoint, and has just called Steve out, so yeah I'm pretty mad."

"We'll meet you there," Blair promised. He knew the couples bond was settling and wanted to offer whatever support he could. 

~*~

Steve pulled onto the street that led to the back of the house and paused to assess the situation. He hated having to wait for even a second, but he wasn't naive, and he needed to consider just what threat Wo Fat could hold to his family. He wasn't going to see his arrogance be the cause of his father's death because he rushed in with his emotions too high. His SEAL trainer would kick his ass for even thinking of pulling such a stunt.

Steve was pushing his senses to get as much information as possible. He couldn't believe what Wo Fat was saying like his mother was so amazing towards him. He was relaying the conversation to Tony, and he couldn't help but add, "What's his damage?" 

Tony snorted because he knew that family was one of those motives that led to some of the worst crimes. "It's family, Steve."

"We not exactly the Brady's."

Tony shrugged because there was no argument there, but at least Steve had been sent away due to care - not neglect. He whispered back, "There are three major feelings inside that house annoyance, anger and a black void of nothing."

Steve didn't need to be a genius to know who was who in that group of options. This had the makings of a clusterfuck operation, and he usually had more Intel than he did right now. 

~*~

Kono was so glad that she'd graduated last week or this could have been awkward. The police force expedited her graduation on the grounds of her heading straight to the taskforce. It had also seen her complete her bonding which made Danny feel a lot calmer. She asked with a sight, "So how do we do this without the Governor losing her mind?" 

Danny smirked at his Sentinel. "With wordplay." 

She pouted because that was not one of her talents. "I am good with technology and chases."

Danny was smug. "I am from New Jersey, I can talk for days, and she will still not know what is going on."

Kono chuckled, knowing it was true. "I will follow your lead, Danno."

He had a feeling that trying to shake that nickname would only lead to heartburn on his part. Although, when Grace or Kono called it him, he couldn't find it objectionable. He laced their fingers together as they entered the lift, allowing them physical grounding as he could feel how nervous his Sentinel was about the whole thing. "This is going to be fun."

As they were already in the Governor's Palace, it meant they didn't have far to go to follow Steve's orders. Danny burst through the doors that led to the Governor's office. As expected, the bodyguard and secretary tried to stop him and almost put a hand on him. Kono's growl made them think twice. 

The bodyguard wasn't completely stupid seeing their bonded lapel pin he backed up with his hands in the air showing he meant no further aggression. Still, having been embarrassed, he now needed to try and save face. "What is going on?" 

"You're about to lose a hand if you don't take a step back from my Guide." Kono calmly informed the head of Security. 

Danny knew some men would comment on this because their masculinity felt threatened, but not him. He grinned at his female Sentinel and let his feelings flow through their bond. "That is so hot."

"I wasn't aware of a threat to the Governor." The secretary was smarter, trying to use tact to get somewhere. 

If Danny wanted to be in a sharing mood, he would say look no further than the Taskforce Leader. However, he couldn't play their hand too early. So he did what he did best - _ he bulldozed _ . "Look, my Alpha Sentinel. Do you know him? He is the Leader of the Governor's Task Force, and well he told us to go and guard the Governor. So that is what we're going to do."

"Does he not trust us to do our job?" The head of the detail demanded to know, not having learned anything from their first encounter. It was clear he was one of those people with a fragile ego, and Danny would like to say he wasn't the type to wind him up. 

Danny shrugged and played it cool because he didn't want to lie as it grated against his guide gifts. "I have no details, but my Sentinel and I will be in that room with the governor until Sentinel McGarrett confirms the threat is over."

"I will be making a complaint about this." The Head of the Detail informed them righteously. "You should not just override protocols in place for a reason."

Kono smiled sweetly at the jerk. "You could take it up with the Alpha Primes as they are the only ones who outrank Sentinel McGarrett and Guide DiNozzo."

He sighed but opened the door, finally recognising that he'd lost this round at least. "Governor you have unexpected guests."

She was pale and worried about something, and you would have guessed that without any guide gifts. Danny would usually dismiss it as part of her job but considering today's events, well, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a link. Of course, he was too experienced to give a clue about what was going on, so he offered his best public smile and informed her, "We're here to guard you Madam Governor."

She looked up at the taskforce members. "I'm being guarded?"

Danny nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Ma'am."

She pursed her lips, letting Kono and Danny knew she wasn't too happy with this turn of events. Her disdain was loud and clear in her voice, "I have bodyguards."

"Yes, Ma'am," Kono replied calmly taking her cues from Danny. It was with nuanced words that you could frustrate most people. Shame because she had a lot of excess energy to burn off, but that could be dealt with later. 

"But you are still going to stand there?" Jameson replied with a huff. She was used to people doing what she wanted, so this was no doubt a new situation. 

Danny replied with his best officer smile. "Yes, Ma'am as we explained we're guarding you."

"On what grounds?" She demanded to know unused to anyone withholding information from her with the gravitas of her position. 

"My Alpha Sentinel commanded me too," Danny answered revelling in being delightfully frustrating. He may have effectively repeated what he'd just said, but then again, it wasn't his fault that the governer kept asking him the same question. 

"I'm aware," she replied, trying not to snap, "But I deserve to know the reason."

"Yes if it pertained to the Island, but this pertains to a threat to the tribe. I wish I could be more helpful, but unfortunately, Sentinel McGarrett didn't explain why. He is dealing with an emergency."

She sighed as she realised that she wasn't going to have any more information. "It seems we're at an impasse."

Danny shrugged in a way as if to say what can I do. "I am sure that Sentinel McGarrett will be along shortly. He is dealing with a tribe emergency."

Kono would have grinned at the clever wordplay, but she knew it wouldn't help matters. She was still watching the asshole guard who was hovering on the outside of the door to make sure he didn't come back and annoy her Guide. 

~*~

Blair and Jim had headed to the coordinates sent to them on the Sat Nav. They'd approached from the back, but if this guy was an operator, it was a futile gesture. Blair was amazed at what he could feel, "Wow. That's hatred on a whole other level."

Tony snorted, rubbing his temples as it was hard on his shields. "Are you talking about my feelings for Doris or the man in there?"

Steve just shook his head in bemusement because he could tell that Tony would never be shy about sharing his feelings. He hoped that never changed as they grew old together. Steve appreciated the attempt at levity as it was keeping his feral drive on ice. "You've already done what most son-in-law's dream of doing, so can we now go and rescue my father?" 

Jim and Blair felt their spirit animals come into view almost as if they were answering the call from Steve. If you wanted to draw parallel's between the couples, their animals were just one more way. The Sentinels both had lions slightly different colours, and it was the same for Tony and Blair with their wolves. 

Jim grinned. "Let's party."

"What about Doris?" Blair asked, pointing at the woman still slumped in the backseat of the car. 

Tony hadn't forgotten about her, but she wasn't the priority right - Steve's Dad was their focus. He sneered, thinking about what she must have done to his Sentinel. "She is not waking up until I let her. Leave her ass there."

It was a sobering reminder of the power a guide could wield when their abilities were as strong as Blair or Tony's. Jim snorted at the comment already aware of the strength of Blair. "You are living the In-Law dream, but let's see if you need to make it two for two."

~*~

He'd been so sure of his plan when he came to the Island. He was going to kill Jack McGarrett while he forced Steve to watch. Then he would kill his half brother and send the film to his mother to see what her deeds and actions caused. 

His father was a good man, even if his country branded him a traitor. The man had taught Wo to be skilled and crafty and endure enough pain to survive any situation. It was never pleasant, but it had meant he'd flourished in later life, but he could never be free of his past unless he avenged his father. 

"What's your end game here?" Chin asked, knowing that he was facing an operative but had to hope he could distract him. He also could hear Steve prowling the boundary of the house. So he knew Steve would be able to listen to the plans of the lunatic. 

"To ruin anything Doris McGarrett ever loved!"

Jack may have been tied up, but that didn't mean he was going to be passive. He couldn't believe that his supposed dead-wife was going to be the cause of his death. "Then you picked the wrong family. She let us think she was dead and severed the bond. I don't think you understand what it is to be a Guide with a dead Sentinel."

"She cared!" Wo Fat insisted, like if he said it out loud, it must be true. 

Chin couldn't see a man, staring at him but more of a temper-tantrum tot, but a crazed on who had a gun on his old mentor. He needed to keep his attention on him and not on Jack. "You wanted Steve. Have you thought this through?"

"What because he is one of your SEAL's?" Wow, the contempt was so audible that it would have been impressive for voice work. 

Chin shook his head and replied with a small soft smile. "Nope because you don't get Steve without Tony these days. Have you met him?"

The careful stare with no response told Chin everything that he needed to know. It seemed his intel was out of date as he had no idea that Steve now had a Guide. It was going to be intriguing to see how this played out, but he was a little more confident about the outcome. 

~*~

Steve and Jim had been listening outside, knowing that Chin was getting them actionable information. It seemed that his mother had a lot more to answer for than Steve first thought, and he was going to make sure she was held accountable. 

Tony looked at the Sentinels smirking at each other. "What?" 

"Wo Fat doesn't know who you are?" 

Tony grinned brightly because this could be a lucky break for them. "Then I should introduce myself. Cobalt let's go and be 'friendly' ... " 

The growl his spirit animal uttered was anything but friendly. Tony explained his thoughts, "I go inside, and Blair can help me even the odds from out here where he doesn't expect it. I will give us a better chance in there."

Steve knew that Tony was best with people and could roll with situations. He'd had to do enough of it in his career, and he trusted his Guide, "Do it."

Tony had already known the minute their bond had settled on the ship that Steve was the missing part of him. If he didn't, then the open trust shown here would have seen his heart swell. 

~*~

Tony stepped through the front door as if he didn't have a care in the world. He chose to pretend like there wasn't a care in the world. "Hey, Chin. What do we have here?"

Wo Fat sucked in a breath at the annoyance because he couldn't let interruptions stop him from achieving his plans. He needed to stay calm to ensure the revenge was complete. This man was not his target, but he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of his goals. "Why is everyone just walking in?" 

Tony shrugged and gave his best  _ aw-shucks _ grin. "I'm invited, unlike you."

"You don't seem scared by the gun." Wo Fat tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to consider the new arrival at the potential threat he might be to his plans. "I know your voice."

Tony could guess when Wo Fat might have heard his voice. Hesse was his agent, after all, so Tony goaded his opponent. "Did you listen as your patsy tried to get Jack last time?"

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

Tony sneered as the scumbag he didn't believe what he'd said. Still, he had his weak point, so he pressed on it like this was a standard police interrogation. "Well, you are smarter than my usual class of criminals. They usually can't wait to brag about their plans."

Jack snorted, adding dryly. "You missed that portion of the speech, son."

"So what is the endgame?" Tony asked once more. This guy had let us jealousy overrule his intelligence as he missed the fact Jack had called him son.

"The McGarrett dynasty destroyed forever so that my mother never knows any peace."

Tony knew there was a plan, and it was a great one, but hearing those words and the threat to his Sentinel. It was hard to tell whose growl was louder - Cobalt's or his own. 

_ The gun went off, and then the screaming started.  _


	14. All Roads Lead Home - Part 3

Wo Fat may be hellbent on revenge, but he wasn't stupid. The minute a wolf started to charge at him, he fired his weapon, but it did nothing. The wolf disappeared on him like it never there. The bullet landed uselessly in the floor. 

He relaxed for a second only to collapse against the wall as the wolf reappeared and sunk its teeth into his leg. He unwillingly collapsed as it cut through the sinew of his leg and he hated the scream he unwillingly let out.

He was panting through the pain, but Cobalt wasn't ready to let him relax. He felt the razor-sharp teeth snap near his throat, making it clear he shouldn't even think about moving. He didn't even dare gulp as he wasn't too sure it couldn't tear his throat out. He could feel the blood seeping through the wound in his leg. He'd never heard of a spirit animal being corporeal in a way that could harm a human. "What magic is this?" 

"A pissed off Guide!" Tony replied, his voice as icy as Cobalt's eyes. "You know I would have dropped you on your ass like I did Doris, but I couldn't risk you hitting Jack as you collapsed with a stray bullet."

"You're no Guide!" 

Tony shrugged because technically he wasn't wrong. "Okay so strictly speaking I am a Shaman. One who has just heard a direct threat uttered about his tribe." It was more than clear how Tony intended to react to harm to his tribe - badly. 

"You have no idea what this family has done to me."

Tony snorted because Wo Fat was three fries short of a happy meal. "You misunderstand. I don't care about what the stupid bitch did to you. If you want revenge against Doris McGarrett, you should have been straight up about it and gone after her."

"The CIA protetced her." 

Tony sneered and went for his throat, metaphorically trusting Cobalt to know what to do if he tried to move. Although, Tony knew he wasn't going to move all too easily as Cobalt had disabled Wo Fat pretty effectively. "You know for a hotshot. You're just not that good as she is in our car unconscious for attempting to stop Steve coming online."

"Is that what you will do to me?" 

Tony stepped forward and crouched down, and the whole room was full of tense silence. They didn't know what Tony would do next, but the atmosphere was oppressive with restrained anger. Tony wasn't wild hatred like Wo Fat projected not just a few minutes ago - this was so much more primal. He tilted his head to the side, contemplating just what he would do to the man, and if you looked closely, you would see his eyes glowing the same blue as Cobalt. "What punishment do you think is fitting?" 

~*~

Chin winced hearing Wo Fat's scream being too close in the room, but he rushed to untie Jack the second Tony had their suspect trapped. It seemed there was a steel to DiNozzo that even he had missed. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Steve was in the doorway and hugged his father, relieved to see him safe. He needed to make sure that Tony didn't do anything he regretted in the next few minutes. His partner was all instinct, and primal energy right now. It was stunning to behold, but Steve knew that if Wo Fat said one wrong thing, then he would be dead before he took his next blink. Steve wouldn't be sorry if it happened but only worried about how Tony might feel about his actions. 

~*~

Jack and Chin took note of the woman in the car. Jack should have probably been more shaken over the whole trussed up with a gun pointed at him. In truth though, he'd trusted Steve and Tony to have his back. His instincts were on the money as Jack was shaking the pins and needles out of his wrists. He was shocked to see the women he had devoted so much of his life to avenging asleep in the car. "Wow, I have so many things to say, and I don't know where to begin."

Chin rolled his eyes. "Start simple. You can ask why?" 

Jack McGarrett was too old and jaded now, "I know better than to ask that ... All I would get is lies."

Chin had to point out the obvious, "You're a guide, and your son-in-law is a shaman."

Jack knew what his protege meant - He could force answers of truth but what worried him was what it would cost him. As you got older, you realised the facts you thought you wanted didn't always bring you peace. Jack looked at the Primes of America. "I'm guessing they can handle it in there."

Jim shrugged it off because, in this situation, they would be overkill. It was clear that Tony had the man pinned, and Steve was anchoring his Guide from going over the feral edge. It wouldn't have been a surprise if one of them had gone into a feral drive from stress, which is what had seen them race to the scene. "It's a little known fact, don't threaten a Shaman's family. They will make us surplus to requirement."

Jack snorted, now able to relax around people he could trust. He was pointedly ignoring the car with his newly resurrected wife. "Anyone who thinks Guide Sandburg isn't dangerous is stupid."

Blair smirked at the matter of fact tone of the retired cop. "Your son-in-law will surpass me in that respect, I think."

Chin was grinning because the Island's protectors were back in full force. Hawaii may have had to suffer a few years. "Do we have to share them with other areas?" 

Blair chuckled. "They feel an infinity to the sea, but you know they will settle here. Steve feels at home here, just as much as the water."

"Good."

~*~

Inside the house Wo Fat was not so glad to be with the Island's protectors. "You're a myth."

Tony snorted with derision audible in his voice. "You have no idea what I am, but I am pretty sure I am alive. I feel pretty real to you right, Steve?"

"That you do," Steve replied nonchalantly. He stood taut, ready to snap into action.

"You can't keep me here!" Wo Fat hissed. 

You had to give the guy some credit. He was pinned up against the wall by a spirit wolf guide, and he was still trying to negotiate. 

Tony snorted in disbelief. "You should stay very quiet as I am trying to remember I am a Federal Agent."

Steve smirked but let Wo Fat know that his bargaining position was zero. "Don't forget we have immunity to chase down all threats to the island from the Governor."

"And if she orders you to release me." Wo Fat tried to challenge them wondering how much they were about regarding his plans. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "The crooked bitch is going down with you for trying to harm, Steve. So I wouldn't rely on her to save your sorry ass."

"Why do you get everything!" 

Steve was bewildered because he'd never known that this man existed before this month. "I don't know you."

"And yet we share a mother."

Tony snorted. "Calling Doris McGarrett a mother, is polite. She abandoned Steve and Jack and let them think she was dead. It turned Jack into a zombie and shattered the family bonds, so I don't know what you're jealous of exactly."

Steve looked into the man's eyes, and for a second, he felt pity. "Wow. You are so twisted up you can't see up from down."

Tony sighed, hearing the judgement in his Sentinel's voice. In his heart, he knew that this man was a threat. He didn't much like the idea of leaving him alive to come and have another pop at the family. However, killing him now the moment of danger had passed didn't sit right with Tony. "Can anything help him?" 

Steve thought about it. "No idea." He'd been so focussed on stopping the threat to his family that now he was in front of him - he was just pathetic. 

"But I am not judge, jury and executioner," Tony said with an air of sadness. He could remember having a conversation where he'd berated Gibbs for acting in such a way in the past. 

Steve could feel how badly the two sides of Tony were warring with each other right now. "I trust you to act with honour."

Wo Fat held his breath, waiting for the decision of a man who had never factored into his plans. 

~*~

Jim outside was unashamedly listening in on what was going on in the living room as wasn't trying to stop fighting a smile. He was so proud of their newest Alpha Prime pair. 

He could admit that when he'd heard about Tony and Steve, he'd hoped with some more training they'd be the ones to succeed them. In some ways, they were perfect blend to protect their people - the SEAL, and the Federal Agent. Tony and Steve had already trained to fight, protect people, and understand the difference between justice and vigilantism. The distinction between the two wasn't always easy to distinguish but the conversation and trust the couple already had in each other spoke volumes. 

Steve needed only one look at Tony to be confident of what he wanted to finish this affair. He yelled. "Chin, get this sad piece of shit some medical attention, but I want Sentinel guards on him at all times. If he twitches or offers any threat, take him out."

Chin was on the radio issuing the appropriate commands and stepping up to do his duty. He was personally going to oversee the guard rotation, not wanting this threat to come back against his tribe. 

~*~

The pair didn't relax until Wo Fat got stretchered away from the living room. Steve didn't waste any time and pulled Tony into a fierce hug. "You're so fierce."

"I have to be to keep up with you. We need to go outside and sort the rest of this mess out." Tony replied wearily because now the main danger had passed his energy level was dropping. Steve slipped one hand around his waist to help keep him up. 

Their animals had disappeared back into the ether, but Steve knew they would appear once more if there were need. 

The couple had barely made it out into the garden before 

Jack hugged them in one massive hug. "I am so glad you two got together."

Steve snorted. "So am I, Dad, so am I. I am glad you made me chase the things I want in life."

Jack smirked. "Yeah, well this old man needs some closure."

Tony could sense with his extra gifts what he wanted. "Are you sure you want me to wake the bitch up?"

"Tony."

Tony shrugged. "What she can't manipulate me! I still want to know why she applied the empathic dampener to you. If you hadn't bonded with me, it might have seriously harmed you."

Blair had to chip in. "Oh, we have a facility where Doris will be heading to for questioning." He took a deep breath, "Let us get the answers on your behalf, but you need to awaken her first."

It was one of the ugly secrets in the community. Sentinels and Guides were like everyone else - there were good and bad ones. You couldn't change human nature, but couldn't publicise it as the last thing they needed was for the public to turn against them. 

Tony huffed but one look at Steve's pleading face. "I will leave her a drooling mess that not even Blair will be able to repair if I think she is going to harm you or Jack and I won't apologise for it. Too many people try to use the 'cloak' of a family to be shitty to others."

You could tell that there was way more behind that statement than on the surface. Steve made a mental note to follow up and visit DC, possibly to have a few words with the MCRT. 

Tony walked over to the car and dug into his gifts to undo the sleeping attack he'd weaved over Doris.

She woke up with a start, "What did you do with me?" She demanded to know like she had any leverage in the situation.

Tony smiled and stepped to the side. "Your husband and son would like a word with you."

She frowned not seeing Wo Fat around, but it seemed like this Guide expected her reaction. "No, your eldest son is the one who wants a word. Your youngest is currently on the way to the hospital." Tony looked sheepish, but it was a fake smug version. "Turns out he might be badass but can't handle his wolf bites."

Steve chuckled but stared at his mother. "I had so many questions for you."

Jack stood in solidarity with his son, showing him that they agreed. "Then you realised that when the whole notion of our loving family is founded on lies ... Any answers wouldn't be satisfying and probably only cause you more pain."

"It wasn't like that Jack, you have to believe me."

Jack sneered. "You know what I grieved my wife for years and I think I am going to keep on. As far as I am concerned, you died twenty years ago. Oh, don't worry we may not have questions for you but the Alpha Primes will be detaining you for questions."

"You know that I won't see the light of day again. It is what the council does to broken things."

"You shouldn't have broken our family apart then, should you?" Steve remarked calmly feeling like everything made serene sense. "I don't know if this will offer you comfort, but we will build a better family. It's already started, and you can feel it."

Steve couldn't explain it, but Tony could. "You know that uncomfortable itch under your skin. That's the tribe of Hawaii forming, and you're not welcome."

Blair and Jim smiled proudly. "You heard Tony and Steve. We'll be heading back to the mainland once we've collected Wo Fat from the hospital."

"Are you sure?" Steve was surprised, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't grateful. 

Jim had a wolfish grin. "Oh yeah. They both have questions they need to answer for and like you said ... You're building something new, so start fresh. We will take out the trash."

Tony, Steve and Jack watched as Blair and Jim bundled the still cuffed Doris into their SUV. 

"Does it feel easy to you?" Steve asked as the adrenaline surge that flooded him was now leaving his system. 

Tony snorted. "I think the emotional upheaval you've gone through means you should have a few easy wins."

Steve settled his forehead against Tony's, letting himself have a moment of grounding with his Guide. He would need it because as much as they may wish it be true - their day wasn't over. There could be no fresh start until they dealt with the Governor as she was the last piece of the corrupt puzzle. 

"Can we sleep after this?" Tony asked wearily.

Steve frowned because he had many feelings about his Guide, but none of them factored in sleep. "Sleep?" 

Tony snorted. "I'm willing to negotiate."

Jack looked at his kids, and he knew it was plural. He considered Tony one of his kids now, and he had a lot to make up for thanks to his blinkered vision. Still, thanks to Tony, he now had a chance to make it right with both Steve and his Mary. "Go and take care of business. I am going to head to the beach."

Tony grinned because plans started to form in his head. "Dinner on the beach sounds great to me. We will bring the whole family to unwind from this clusterfuck of a day."

Steve snorted. "Well, one last threat to go ... Shall we?"

~*~

Back at the Governor's palace, Danny was startled for a second hearing Tony's voice in his head.  _ We're incoming - Wo Fat and Doris are taken care of already.  _

Kono gave him a look, and he let his emotions tell her everything that he couldn't say without giving away vital information. He was pleased and happy in a way that no one on guard duty should ever feel. 

The Governor looked up and didn't bother to hide her annoyance. She was looking at the clock and knew that her unexpected guest would be arriving soon. She could not afford to have law enforcement here when he got there. "Did your boss remember he works for me?" 

"Ma'am, you employed him to root out crime and deal with threats to the Island," Danny replied as if he was reciting a manual. He could use being officious to suit him when he needed. "He is doing exactly what you asked of him."

"And who is such a threat that he can't tell me when he will arrive?" 

"It was Wo Fat ma'am," Steve answered himself sweeping, into the room like he was the one who belonged it not the woman behind the desk. It would be something that many would not in the future. 

Tony was kind of disappointed by her flinching at his name as he hoped that she was a better politician. "Don't worry, Ma'am. I'm sure you're relieved to know that he is now in Sentinel custody."

"On what crimes?" She asked, eager for any hope that she might escape this who affair with her career. 

"Trying to kill my entire family," Steve replied evenly. He could be calm now he knew that his father was safe and feeling far stronger about his past than he had in a long time, "Which is why we're here."

"I didn't try and kill your family, Sentinel McGarrett." She replied sharply because this day was not going to plan. "You have no reason to guard me or even make such an insinuation."

Steve hummed. "Tony what did we pick up on the records."

"A phone call between the Governor and our latest collar. I do believe the transcripts show familiarity and some form of debt between you both." Tony replied and with a smirk added, "I do believe you have your SEAL team data mining for all the connections that might exist between the Governor and Wo Fat."

"I give you a place to fight crime and the mandate to do it, and this is how you repay me?" She spat out. 

Steve slammed his hands on the desk, barely keeping his anger under control. He dreaded to think what he would be like without Tony and the others around him. "You conspired with the man who just tried to kill my father to fulfil a vendetta against my mother. You will find my sense of humour on this is zero, Governor."

Tony knew what needed to happen and hated politics so much at that moment because they wouldn't get proper justice. He'd learnt in DC that sometimes for things to happen, you had to do unpleasant things. "Former Governor, Steve, there is no way she leaves this office still in control."

"I won't be arrested."

Kono snorted because the self-entitlement was stunning to behold. "You say the word boss and I will slap the cuffs on her myself. I wouldn't want you to have to touch her."

Tony smirked. "Seems you are out of allies."

"I could call my guards." She countered. 

Tony shook his head. "He is indisposed right now. He thought he could put a hand on Steve. Steve objected."

Danny couldn't help but pipe up. "So he is stupider than I thought. So what is going to happen here because I am not sure my stomach can take this much excitement."

Tony and Steve had a conversation on a mental level. Steve was annoyed. _ "We can't arrest her, can we?" _

Tony's voice was gentle as he confirmed.  _ "We need our reputation to be clean if we're going to be a success. She tied herself to the task force, so if she is corrupt, then we will be considered that way." _

Steve sighed, and this time spoke out loud. "You know I hate when you're right."

"Boss?" Kono was confused by the tone of voice. 

"I think you look tired, don't you? I'm sure you would like to spend more time with your family." Tony remarked as if he was a concerned friend. The only way you would know differently was from the cold glare on his face. 

Jameson opened her mouth and closed it several times. She looked around the room, hoping to see an ally but seeing no friends. "You will regret this."

Tony stood side by side with Steve presenting a resolute and united front. "No, the only thing I regret is not seeing how ugly you would like in an orange jumpsuit. We got the bad guys and your ability to influence will be nothing."

Danny smirked. "Oh don't worry, Kono and I will make it known in all the law enforcement circles on the island that you were suspect and made to retire quietly."

Tony liked that touch of class. "Oh I will be doing the same with the Fed's, and I can't imagine that Steve won't rant to his favourite Admiral."

She knew when the game was up and replied wearily. "I guess I have a letter to write. Will you hand me some paper and call Denning in."

~*~

The evening brought welcome calm and time as a family unit. Grace was splashing in the waves with some of the Taskforce whereas the rest watched from the lanai. A few had grabbed chairs but the two sentinel couples preferred blankets where they could cuddle. The beach plan had moved back to the McGarrett House as it would offer the taskforce some privacy that they wouldn't have got at the main beach. 

"Is your Dad okay with already being back in the house?" Danny asked because he would have expected there to have been less of rush all things considered. 

Steve shrugged because it was odd, but he wasn't going to order his father to do anything. "This is his home, and you can't fault the view."

Danny had a smirk on his face, and it was a particular one. It was the one he had when his ex was bitterly disappointed. "Yeah, Rachel is bitterly complaining that she couldn't buy a mansion on her row."

Tony snorted because he could guess which one and Danny's day was about to get better. "The Mansion at the end of their street?"

"Yeah, that is the one. How did you know?" 

Tony's grin grew wider. "How bad will she explode when you, Gracie and Kono will be able to use it whenever you wish?" 

Danny was quick to connect the dots. "Paddington Summers is yours?"

Tony nodded, "This was my mother's favourite house, and my uncle passed the deed into my name."

Jack made the others laugh by shuddering in relief. "Oh, thank god. I love you both dearly, but I have no desire to hear you connecting for your bond."

Tony laughed because that made sense and he could see his father-in-law's point. "Don't worry. We will keep all  _ connecting  _ down to a minimum around you."

"Thanks, much appreciated."

Tony could see how relaxed Steve was watching everything moving together seamlessly. You had to laugh at the way that Danno's daughter had convinced several of the baddest SEAL's around to come and splash in the waves with her. 

"You know Grace will rule the world."

"My baby can do whatever she wants." Danny was a proud father, and the love for his daughter literally poured off him in waves. "She will be smart and fierce. Did you know she demanded Kono teach her self-defence?" 

Kono snickered. "I don't think Rachel was happy as she wanted ballet to be her new hobby."

Tony shrugged. "Dancing is helpful for several martial arts."

Danny could tell from his tone that the Alpha Guide was speaking from experience. "Oh wow, I hope I am not around you pair when you argue."

"You will have front row seats no doubt," Steve remarked because it wasn't untrue. 

"I want to go back to New Jersey." Danny declared without a hint of a smile.

Kono pulled him into a kiss. "Not on your life, Guide. You would miss everything about this place."

"I would not miss people wearing sensible workwear or proper pizza toppings."

Tony and Steve were on a blanket with Tony lying on his Sentinel's lap just letting the atmosphere roll over him. Steve looked down at his Guide, wondering how he ever got so lucky. "So how about it?"

Tony looked up into his eyes and knew that there would be many trials and tribulations still to face them. If there was one thing that this whole affair had taught them was they could handle it. He knew the words. 

_ "You'll do great, and we will rock the world." _


End file.
